Double The Pleasure 3
by cw2k
Summary: Welcome back to Double The Pleasure. Chris returns, but this time, Melody is having her taste of the action as well.
1. Introduction

Double The Pleasure 3

Introduction

This is your boy, CW2K, bringing back Double The Pleasure, and my OC, my boy Chris returns, but this time, my second OC, Melody, is getting the piece of the action too. This time, leave your votes in PM or review on who should be the first. In this project, Chris and Melody are not father and daughter, but she is ready for her yuri adventure as well. I'm really happy I'm bringing this back. If my first two were in any indication, best believe this one will measure up quite well.


	2. Episode 1: Brazilian Heat (Christie M)

Double The Pleasure 3

Episode 1: Christie Montiero

Sao Paulo, Brazil

In the beaches of Sao Paulo, a young African American woman, Melody, was vacationing. She sees a young woman in silver leggings. Melody was intrigued by the type of dancing. She approached the woman.

"Wow! Impressive!"

"The woman studied Melody.

"Wow. You're beautiful. What's your name?"

"Melody. I'm from LA."

"I'm Christie."

"What's this style of dancing you're doing?"

"It's called Capoeira. It was created by the Angolans here in Brazil at the beginning of the 16th century. What you've seen before you is a unique of power, speed, acrobatic leverage with quick and complex techniques. My mentor, Eddy Gordo, taught me Capoeira after he was released from prison."

"Interesting. I always wanted to learn Capoeira. I'm actually vacationing here."

"How long, Melody?

"A week."

"Maybe I can show you."

Christie and Melody began their session of Capoeira. After a few hours, Christie was amazed at Melody's new blend of Capoeira.

"I'm impressed, Melody."

"Thank you."

Christie looked at Melody. "You're beautiful."

"They kissed before Melody could say anything. They walked into Christie's house. Christie led her hair down and lip locked Melody. She had no idea what to think but was consumed by Christie's lust. They stripped naked and collapsed on the bed. She kissed down Melody's body,savoring her chocolate goodness. She finally reached her vagina and attacked her clitoris. Melody moaned loud and played her breasts. Christie demonstrated some unique tongue game that caused Melody to explode.

"Like that, baby?"

""That was amazing."

Christie placed her vagina on Melody's lips. Christie moaned loud as Melody worked her tongue to her core. Melody massaged Christie's breasts. Christie couldn't hold it any longer as she exploded. They even showered together. Melody's tongue game is just that good. They lip locked, played with each other's breasts. Quite a sight of these two beauties.


	3. Episode 2: Double Take (Jade)

Double The Pleasure 3

Episode 2: Double Take (Jade)

A week later, Melody returned to LA and went shopping for food and snacks. She sees a dark skinned woman getting some bottles of water. She is wearing a dark green crop top and jeans. Melody is in her Nike sports bra and shorts.

This woman looks like me, she thought.

The woman almost dropped the case of water when Melody sprang into action. She slid and got the case in her hands.

"Nice save! Thank you!"

"No problem."

The woman looks at Melody. "You look exactly like me. What's your name?"

"Melody."

"I'm Jade. Thank you very much."

Jade looked at Melody's thighs. Just as thick as hers. "You're beautiful.'

"You're not the first person to say that."

"I'm sure you get a lot of pretty girls."

"Well..."

Jade kisses Melody. "Meet me at my place at 5. I live at the beach house. Here's the address. There's a amazing guy who lives next door."

"Oh?"

"I'm too nervous to talk to him. Could you talk to him for me?"

"Of course. I got you, girl."

Melody visits Jade's beach house.

"Melody, thank you for coming."

Melody looked at the view of the beach. "Nice." She sees a guy next door, a Caucasian male with brown hair, muscular built, wearing blue swimming trunks, matching t-shirt and sunglasses. He is grilling some burgers.

"That him?"

"Yes."

"Oh wow. He clearly is handsome. I got this."

Melody walked over to the man. "Excuse me sir. I didn't mean to bother you but do you see that woman over there?"

The man sees Jade waving.

"Who's that?"

"That's Jade."

"Wow. Are you her friend?"

"I met her at Walmart."

"Oh. I'm about done with burgers. You want one?"

"Sure."

Melody motioned Jade to come to them. "You must be Jade."

"Hi," she said nervously.

"I'm Chris. And you are?"

"Melody."

"I got some fries ready to go. Make yourselves at home."

As Chris goes in to check the fries, Melody laid on the beach, taking her clothes off. She is wearing her black and white bikini split in the middle. Chris returned with the drainer of French fries and paper plates. He served both ladies their burgers and fries. He even served them some iced tea. They talked for awhile as they were enjoying their meals. After they ate, Chris took his shirt off. The girls were stunned by his well toned figure.

"Want to join me in the water?"

"Hell yeah!" said Melody.

Jade and Melody went into the water. Jade was wearing her green bikini.

"You know, you two look almost alike."

"I thought the same thing," said Melody.

"So, Jade, whachu wanna do?"

"I want to see what this sexy lady is about."

Jade and Melody kissed. They played with their breasts until Melody reached down and fingered her. Jade moaned as Chris was behind her, kissing her neck. He took her bikini bottom off and played with her derriere gently.

"You like this ass?" Jade went over and gave Chris access. Chris slid his member into that ass. He was gentle with his movements. Jade licked on Melody's tits as Chris went deep. Melody moaned as Jade was fingering her. Chris pumped hard in to Jade, but she stopped him. She wrapped her legs around him allowing him better access. They lip lock as Chris pumped faster. Melody was playing with her pussy. Jade moaned loud as Chris caressed her thighs.

"Jade, I'm gonna cum..."

He shot his load into her.

"That was wonderful, baby.

Jade later kissed Chris and Melody as she returned to her house.

"So what do you think, handsome?"

"She's one of a kind. And you, Melody, sexy lady you are."

"Can I come in?"

"Absolutely."

Melody went inside. She laid her hands all around his body. Chris studied Melody's figure. Instantly, his member got hard at the sight of Melody's chocolate thickness. She gently teased his member further.

"Tell me, Chris. You think you resist this chocolate?"

"No, I can't..."

"Good. You want me, baby?"

"Yes I do."

Melody took his shorts off and gave him a blowjob. He closed his eyes as she went faster. She then took her bikini off..

"Come and get it, baby."

Chris took Melody to the living and sat down. She straddled him, kissed him,and took him in. She lowered herself as he was playing with her breasts. They lip lock as she rode him. He licked her tits. She bounced on him, taking him deep. He massaged her thighs. He laid her down and pumped into her.. he went faster, harder.

"Oh, baby. Your pussy is so good.'

"You're so good inside me. Don't stop baby! Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh God! Oh! Oh baby!"

His orgasm was rapidly approaching. He tried to hold on as long as he could, but he shot his load into her.

"You will never get enough of this chocolate, handsome. Let's see if you can handle some of the sexiest women out there. I'll be watching you."


	4. Episode 3: TKO (Tina & Lisa)

Double The Pleasure 3

Episode 3: Lisa & Tina

Melody traveled to Jamaica and sees a wrestling ring at the beach. There were people on the beach cheering for the two young women. One of them has a black bikini and other wears red and black with a festival mask. Melody also sees her sextoy Chris commentating with another female. She has a graduated bob haircut and wears her gold bikini with a matching skirt. Melody sees the dark skinned woman using a incredible mix of Lucha Libre and Capoeira. The match ended with the dark skinned woman winning the match.

"Here's your winner, Lisa Hamilton!" Chris announced.

Melody cheered along with the others cheered for a great match. But at the same time, she couldn't take her eyes off Lisa. Sexy just like her. After the match both competitors entered the showers. Melody followed. She found them kissing. Lisa was fondling with the others breasts. She decided not to disturb them until one of them said they want Chris to meet them at a hotel tonight. At the hotel, Chris met with Lisa and her friend Tina Armstrong. He entered the room. Melody got the room next door. Chris was making out with Tina while Lisa was getting naked. Tina was giving Chris a blowjob as Lisa lip locking him.

"I hope you're ready, baby," said Lisa as she climbs on him and slowly takes his member into her vagina. Chris licked her tits, massaged her thighs and moaned under his breath as Lisa rode him slowly, taking him deep. She started bouncing. Tina was lip locking Lisa as she bounced hard. She moaned loud. Next door, Melody can hear the moaning. She took her clothes off, got her vibrator and slid it into her pussy. Lisa went faster. Melody pumped the dong into her faster as well. Chris pumped deeper into Lisa. His seed is about to shoot.

"Oh, baby! Ah! Ah! Ahhhh!"

Chris shot his load into her. Tina kissed him. He followed Tina into the bathroom. Melody was so close to her orgasm and shot it. Tina rode Chris reverse cowgirl. Lisa came to her and placed Tina's face on her pussy. Tina licked it good as she rode faster. Chris played with Tina's breasts.

Melody took a shower and massaged her breasts. She moaned under her breath, thinking of Chris pumping his cock into her. Tina caused Chris to blast his seed into her as well.

After Melody's shower, "My sweet Chris." She caressed her vagina as she said his name. "My body will be calling for you."


	5. Episode 4: Jungle Fever (Maya)

Double The Pleasure 3

Episode 4: Maya

A week later, Chris took a vacation to South America. He journeyed to the jungle in the Andes, called in Killer Instinct, the City of Dawn. As he journeyed, a young woman with a cornrows tied up in a ponytail somewhat similar to Master Raven of Tekken was following him. She has two daggers, Temperance and Vengeance. Chris was unaware that he was being followed until he was ambushed.

"State your business, sir!"

"Wait. Hold up! I'm just a traveler."

"Is that so?"

"I mean you no harm!"

The woman picked him up. "Who are you?"

"I'm Chris."

"I am Maya. I apologize for the inconvenience."

"That's quite alright. I'm actually here on vacation."

"The jungle is not a safe place for a vacation."

"I know."

"Listen, why don't you join me at the waterfall?"

Chris agreed and joined Maya at the waterfall. Maya caught the sight of Chris's body. This man is built, she thought. She stripped her gold armor off and leapt into the water. Chris was mesmerized by Maya's figure. Although they just met, Maya kisses him. From a distance, Melody watches with lust. Chris touched Maya everywhere. They lip lock as he takes his member into her vagina slowly. He kissed her neck and he pumped into her with deep strokes. She moaned loud as he went fast but not fast. He licked around her breasts. After a few minutes, he was behind her, taking her deeply. They kiss as he went harder. She kept moaning loud as their orgasms were rapidly approaching. She shot here and he shot his inside her.

"You are amazing, Chris."

"As are you, Maya."

"Stay with me."

"I'm only here for a few days."

"I'll make sure you it'll be nothing but pleasure."

Maya kisses Chris under the waterfall. Melody smiled, seeing someone as sexy as Maya giving her man such amazing sex.


	6. Episode 5: Cold Bliss (Mira)

Double The Pleasure 3

Episode 5: Mira

After returning from South America, Melody returned home to LA. A few hours later, someone knocked at the door. Melody opens.

"Mira! How are you?"

"Hi, Melody. Thought I stop by. Looking good."

"Thank you. You too. Come on in."

Mira walks in and kissed her. At the swimming pool, Melody and Mira were lip locking. Mira licked around Melody's breasts. Melody got a batteryless vibrator and took it into Mira's vagina. She pumped it deep, making Mira moan loud. They kiss, fondle, and even lick until Mira orgasmed.

"Good girl."

"Your turn."

Mira thrusted the dong into Melody. She wrapped her legs around her as Mira went deep and hard. Melody moaned loud before being silenced by Mira's kiss. After Melody orgasmed...

Two hours later, Melody rode Mira reverse cowgirl in her bed. Mira rose up to squeeze Melody's breasts. She rubbed all over her body. Melody bounced faster. Mira pumped harder into Melody from behind. Their orgasms overtook them as they both shot their loads.

"Melody, I will see you again."

"I know, baby. Next time?"

Mira nodded and left the house. She cleaned her dong and prepares it for her next adventure.


	7. Episode 6: Lady in Red (Anna W)

Double The Pleasure 3

Episode 6: Anna Williams

Chris and Melody met again the next day. They were at Popeye's Chicken, enjoying each other's time. They then see a woman in red dress, and Bob haircut, shorter than Tanya's, and long red arm sleeves. She's eyeing on Chris, licking her lips. Melody sees this and reached for Chris's member. She caressed it, making the woman wet to the core. She walks up to them.

"I like what I see."

Melody told the woman to take Chris to the men's room. Her name is Anna, sister of Nina Williams. She took Chris to the men's room where no one was looking. They lock the door and kissed. She took his pants off and gave him a blowjob. Melody was enjoying her meal when a couple of guys were checking her out.

"Yo! What's a mighty fine lady like you doing here alone?"

"I'm with someone right now," she said sassily.

"Yeah, right. What's your name, baby girl?

The man sat next to her, looking at her thighs.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Just trying to get with you, baby."

"I'm not your baby, you creep!"

He touched her thigh.

"GET YOUR HAND OFF ME!"

As Anna was about to get fucked on the wall, Chris heard Melody scream.

"Bitch, you better give me your number!"

"Yo, man, let's bounce. She probably got a STD anyway.

That enraged Melody. "Hey!" She socked one of them outside. "You don't ever tell a girl she got STDs just because she won't give you any, you fuckin' sicko!"

Both of them ran away. Chris came out.

"Melody, are you ok?"

"Sorry, Chris."

Anna came out.

"Everything ok?"

"Yea. Sorry I ruined your oral session."

After the incident, Melody took Chris and Anna to her place. They go into the garage.

""I'm so sorry, guys. Some asshole said I had a STD. Just because I wouldn't give him this."

""Some nerve. I was just about to get some of this handsome gentleman."

"If you want, Anna, you can ride his pony right here. No one to disturb us."

"Good enough for me."

Anna stripped her dress off and climbed into Chris. She kissed him as she took his member into her vagina. They lip lock as she moved her hips, taking him deep. She then bounced on him. He licked around her breasts. She kept her movements steady. She leaned her body back so Melody could kiss her. They lip lock. Chris caressed her thighs and pumped harder.

"Oh my God, baby. Fuck me good! Ah, yes. Don't stop, baby! Ah! Ah!"

Chris continued but went faster. He rubbed her body.

"Anna, I'm cumming."

She wrapped her thighs around him, keeping him in her. Chris had no choice but to shoot his load into her.

"Was it good for you?"

"My God, yes."

"Melody, would you mind taking me home?"

"Of course."

"And you, handsome. Perhaps we can do this again. But I want my sister, Nina, to ride your amazing pony too."

"I look forward to that, Anna.."

Melody rode Anna to her place.

"So, Anna. Did you enjoy that dick?"

"I have, Melody." Anna touched Melody's thigh. "Have you ever done it?"

"Once."

"Perhaps you can join me and Nina with some strap on action one day."

"Ooohhhh, I love strap ons."

After Anna was dropped off, Nina was behind her.

"So...?"

"You're gonna love his cock, Nina."

Nina had a smile on her face. She could tell he would give her quite a amazing sex. The thought of riding him all night long made her horny.

"Tell him to meet me at a motel this weekend. I want him more than ever."

"And Melody?"

"Nothing wrong with having a little chocolate on the side. Can she handle the strap on?"

"She did not seem worried at all. I know she can."


	8. Episode 7: Saucy Aussie (Kira)

Double The Pleasure 3

Episode 7: Kira

A week later, Chris was grilling at his beach house and ate his dinner. At night, he woke up to get some water when suddenly he was hit in the head and knocked out. An hour later at 3 am, he woke up in a van on his driveway. He sees a redhead woman. She wears a leather top showing much of her breasts, red knee boots with black rings around her thighs. Enter Kira of the Black Dragon.

"Who are you?"

"I am Kira. Don't worry. I will not kill you. Mmm... Handsome. Ever dated a redhead?"

"No. I must say, you're beautiful."

"You're the first person to say that."

"Really? I'd assume you're the type to have many boyfriends."

"Sadly, no."

"I'm sorry. Why bring me into your van? Did you come alone?"

"I worked with the Black Dragon, but now the criminal underworld is beneath me."

"What are you doing nowadays?"

"I am now teaching students CQC utilizing knives for stealths for the US military."

"I see. I've done plenty of that myself."

"We can spar one day, on friendly terms."

"You got it. I'm Chris by the way."

"Well, Chris, since you never been with a redhead, maybe I can give you a taste."

Kira removed his pants and gave him a blowjob. Chris laid down and relaxed. After a few minutes, she slowly stripped naked. For a redhead Aussie, Kira's got it going on. They lip lock.

"Love your red hair."

"It goes with the theme, baby."

"I believe that."

She got on top. She took his member into her vagina. They continued kissing as she moved her hips. He massaged her breasts.

"Mmm. So good, baby."

Kira bounced but kept her movements slow. He rose up to lip lock her and held her hips. She moaned low and under her breath. He kissed her neck. He then got on top and thrusted into her. His hands on her thighs as he went hard. Kira moaned loud, begging him to go faster. He did, but his explosion in nearing. He grunted as he shot his load into her. They lip lock.

"You were great, baby."

"I know."

"Maybe we can do this again?"

"Most definitely, Kira."

Kira kissed him goodbye and left in her van. Melody was watching from the street in her BMW.

"Mmm. That redhead really gave it to him. I wouldn't mind giving her the taste of this chocolate."


	9. Episode 8: Irish Coffee (Nina & Anna)

Double The Pleasure 3

Episode 8: Irish Coffee (Nina & Anna)

The Williams sisters paid a visit Melody a week later. They are wearing their blue and red short dresses with no bra and undergarments. 😉

"Hey, girls." Melody is in her black bustier, matching thong and thigh stockings.

"Melody..." Nina was at a loss for words. Melody shows her strap on, a light purple vibrator with a nice multicolored glitter design.

"Like what you see?"

"I do!" Anna exclaimed.

"I love your dresses."

"Wait until you see underneath," said Nina seductively.

"Follow me."

Melody led the sisters to bedroom. Anna couldn't take her eyes off that ass.

"Shall we?"

Anna started first. She kissed Melody and squeezed that ass..

"That ass feels so nice."

"You wanna take it in, baby?"

Melody gives Anna her vibrator.

"Absolutely."

Anna pulls off her dress. She puts the strap on around her waist, got behind Melody and slowly slid the dong into her ass. Nina laid down.

"Go ahead, Melody. Have a taste of Ireland."

"I have a extra one in the drawer."

Anna took a extra pair, which is dark green, and wrapped it around Melody's waist.

"Alright, girls. Time for you two to get a nice taste of chocolate."

Anna began slowly as Melody slid into Nina. Melody began deep and hard. She activated the vibrator to give Nina a stimulating sensation inside her. Melody moaned loud as her ass was getting handled expertly by Anna. Melody and Nina lip locked as she pumped hard into her.

*Ah! Melody! Oh yeah. Come on, baby! Fuck this pussy!"

Anna was going faster as was Melody. Nina was moaning loud too. Her orgasm was about to overtake her. Nina screamed Melody's name as she exploded.

"Lay down on the side so Nina can take your hot chocolate pussy."

Melody moaned with a smile and laid on her right side. Nina got the strap on around her waist while Anna was behind Melody. Nina laid next to Melody.

"Get ready, Melody. Anna and I, you're ours..."

Nina slid the dong into Melody's core. Anna took more of that ass as Nina took Melody's pussy. Melody was being sandwiched like a Ritz cracker, the peanut kind. Both sisters took Melody real good. Nina lip locks her and touched her everywhere. Melody moaned like crazy.

"Oh, my God. You girls are so good. Don't stop! Ah! Ah! Oh God! Ah! AH! AH! IM CUMMING AHHHH!"

Melody exploded but Anna got off her ass and Nina continued pumping hard into Melody.

"Let's see if you can come twice."

Nina pumped faster into Melody. She placed her hands on Melody's thighs. Anna placed her pussy on Melody's lips. "Have a taste, sweetheart."

Melody lapped that pussy good. Nina went into overdrive while Melody's moans were muffled by Anna. Nina massaged Anna's breasts and kisses her neck. Melody opened her legs even wider, giving Nina the proper authority to give her pussy a good pound or two. Anna exploded. She got off allowing Nina to finish off Melody. She pounded the pussy good..

"Oh yeah! Take this pussy. Take my black pussy, Nina!"

Melody moaned loud. Anna got behind Nina and slid the extra dong into Nina's ass. Anna pumped deep. Melody was getting close to orgasming again and so was Nina's.

"NINA, IM COMING!"

Nina was moaning loud. "My sweet Melody, me too! Anna, don't stop, girl. Oh yeah, ah! Ah! Ah! Harder! Aahhhhh!" Nina and Melody screamed together as they orgasmed. Anna got off.

"How do you feel, Melody?"

"Oh ... my God... I knew this was a good idea. Having you two lovely ladies loving this chocolate."

"Well, I guess you can say we blended perfectly," said Nina.

"I'm not done yet, however." Melody looks at Anna. "Since you had sex with Chris, I'm going to do the same to you."

Melody gets on top of Anna and slid her dong into Anna. They lip lock as she went deep. Nina whispered in Melody's ear.

"Melody, I'll take great care of Chris tonight. I'm going to give him the best sex he's ever had. I'll fuck him all night. I don't care if he comes inside me. I wanna feel that sweet cock."

That did it. Melody took Anna faster and harder, causing her to moan. "Melody, I'm about to to..."

Anna exploded again. Melody whispered in her ear.

"I wanna see you and Nina do it. I want you to ride Nina."

Melody laid down on her left side as Anna was on top of Nina. Nina had the dong so Anna bounced on her. Nina rose up and lip locks Anna. Anna rode faster. Nina got behind Anna and took her ass. They both orgasmed. Both of them got dressed and kissed Melody.

"It was a pleasure enjoying you," said Nina.

"Same to you two. And Nina, as for Chris, give that man night of passion."

"Oh I will, Melody, but sooner or later, You're gonna want to give him that sweet chocolate pussy of yours."

"Oh I intend to, Nina. He can't get enough of this."

They kissed her goodbye and Melody went to lay down, thinking about Chris, caressing her pussy

"Nina's right. My pussy belongs to you, my sweet boy. Mmm..."


	10. Episode 9: Irish Coffee 2 (Nina)

Double The Pleasure 3

Episode 9: Irish Coffee 2 (Nina)

At night, Nina finds Chris at the bar shooting pool with a couple of friends. She's wearing a thought shirt and jeans. Chris is wearing his black muscle and Nike shorts. Nina was eyeing him the whole time. After a few games and $2000 later, he sits next to her.

"Quite a Impressive game, Chris."

"Nina Williams, right?"

"Wow, you really know me."

"Melody told me about you."

"Are you her dad or something?"

"No. Just a friend, that's all."

"You know, I love a man with a good game. How about a few rounds?"

"I'm game. Let's see what you've got."

Nina and Chris played three games and Nina won both. Chris gave her a ride to her place.

"I'm really impressed, Nina"

"Would you be more impressed if I took you to the back seat of the car, strip naked, and give you the best sex ever?"

Chris was hit hard when she said that. "Wow."

"You already fucked my sister. I hope you're ready for me, baby."

They got to the back seat and Nina took her clothes off. They lip lock as she strips his shorts off and give him a blowjob. After five minutes, they kiss again as she straddled him. She takes him into her vagina. She moved slowly. He licked around her breasts. Nina bounced on him, taking him deeper. He kissed her neck and pumped with her. He was careful with her, but she wanted him to take her pussy to the limit. So he did. He lunged into her hard. He couldn't hold his seed any longer.

"Go ahead, baby. Shoot it all in me."

He let go, coming deep into her.

"Come to bed with me."

They entered her place. Luckily, Anna wasn't there. They entered her bedroom and lip locked. They didn't bother getting dressed other Nina's Bra And panties and Chris's shorts. They got naked. Nina got on all fours."

"Think you can take this ass, sweety?"

His response was his entry in her vagina from behind. He took her fast and deep. She rose up and took his ands on her breasts as he went faster.

"Take this ass, baby! Ah! Ah! Oh God!"

He went harder. Nina kept moaning loud. After a few minutes, he took her on top. He slowed down as they lip lock. He caressed her smooth thighs. She wrapped her legs around him. He kept the pace steady, but once again his seed was ready to go and he shot it in her again. They kiss and slept the night away. In the morning, they took a shower together, but Nina wanted more. He took her on the wall and pumped into her. After two hours of hot sex in the shower, Nina kissed Chris goodbye. Chris looked at her.

"That woman is something else."


	11. Episode 10: Late Night (R Mika)

Double The Pleasure 3

Episode 10: Late Night (R. Mika)

Another match at at Bash At The Beach took place in Japan. A blonde with two long ponytails, wears a light blue outfit. She is taking on Melody. Chris and Tanya were commentating the match. After 10 minutes, the blonde, R. Mika, defeats her. Two hours after the show, they met again at the ring, making out. They were having a friendly spar which turned into a kiss. They are naked and Melody was lapping Mika's vagina. Mika kissed all over Melody's body. Eventually, Melody got the strap on around her waist and slid it into Mika's vagina. As she pumped, Mika was moaning loud. Thankfully, no one was around. She pumped deep into Mika. Then Mika rode Melody. Mika orgasmed. Later, they went to the locker room, got dressed and left. They visited Chris's house.

"Hey, sexy," she said.

"Well, hello."

"This is r. Mika."

"I saw your match. Well done."

"Thank you." She kissed him. He squeezed that ass. She starts stripping naked, took his pants off and strokes him.

"So big..."

She began giving him a blowjob. Melody sat down crossing her thighs, watching him with lust. She placed his cock between her breasts and went up and down. After a few minutes, she straddled him. They lip lock as she takes him into her pussy. She starts slow, and then after five minutes, she bounced on him. He held that ass as Mika moaned loud. He pumped into her with care but she wanted it good. So he pumped harder. He licked around her tits, massaged her thighs, and even have that ass a nice pound or two from behind. He smacked that ass several times before Mika laid him down and rode him reverse cowgirl style. He squeezed her busts again. Her moans were just enough to make him cum. She got off and blowjobed him again. He shot his load in her mouth.

*Maybe you can be my mixed tag partner one day. And we can fuck in the ring all night long."

Melody says, "I'd pay to see that."


	12. Episode 11: The Sandwich (Melody)

Double The Pleasure 3

Episode 11: The Sandwich (Melody)

Credit goes to nadillaandlarprasthefireandice

In Los Angeles, there was a cafe located in the city, inside a billiards pool hall. At night, Melody arrived in her short strapless silver dress. She was playing a game of pool with a Caucasian woman. There were several men chilling by the cafe. Chris was one of them. Along with Bryan, Azril and Nash.

"Fuck you, Bryan," said Chris. "That was a great game!"

"Really, dude? They got a 15 yard penalty for punching a guy in the nose."

"Yeah, well they still won."

"Barely," said Azril. "They were down by 3 points! All they needed was a touchdown."

"That's a goddamn shame," Nash added. He then saw Melody playing pool.

"Yo! Check out that chocolate chick," Bryan said. "That's one bad bitch."

"I heard that!"

"Uh oh..."

"Hey, Melody," Nash said.

"Hey, handsome."

Chris looked at Nash. "Dayum!"

"Coffee, Melody?" Azril asked.

"Sure." Melody sits between Chris and Nash. "How are you boys?"

"Sup with you, baby?" Bryan asked, trying to get his game going, gyrating his hips towards her. "When you let me fuck?"

"Ummm, could you please take your fake ass Backstreet Boys looking ass away from me, please?"

"Come on, baby. My dick..."

"Bryan!" Nash heard enough. "Leave the woman alone!"

"Here's your coffee, Melody."

"Thank you."

"Azril, who do you think will win tonight, Cavs or the Lakers?," Chris asked.

"My money's on the Lakers," Nash replied.

"That sounds about right," said Azril.

Melody enjoyed her time with Chris and the guys. Two hours later, Melody joined Chris and Nash on his way home.

"Can I spend the night with you, Chris?" Asked Melody.

"Sure."

"Melody?"

"Yes, Nash?"

"Thanks for putting up with me and my friends. Sorry about Bryan."

"Don't sweat it. In fact, how about you two join me in his bedroom. I want you two to take this chocolate."

The three entered Chris's bedroom. Melody took her dress off. She took Nash's pants off and gives him a blowjob. Chris sat down and watched as Nash was moaning under his breath. This went on for five until Melody whispered in his ear.

"You and Chris join me. You can take my pussy, he can take my ass."

Nash and Melody laid on facing each other on the side.

"Come, Chris. Come on over here and tap this ass."

Chris took his clothes and got behind Melody. She put her leg around Nash's waist for easy access. "Fuck me, boys."

Chris slowly slid his member into her ass while Nash entered her pussy. Chris pumped into that ass carefully until Melody felt more comfortable. Nash thrusted deep into her pussy. He caressed her thighs as both men pumped hard and deep.

"Oh my God. Fuck me you two! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Chris kissed her neck and squeezed her breasts. He went fast into her ass. Nash did too, pounding into her pussy. Chris shot his load in her ass. Melody screamed as she just got her ass filled nicely. He got off to clean up. Melody got on top and rode Nash hard.

"Nash, your dick is so good, baby. Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Nash got on top and pounded into her. They lip lock as he went hard. Melody kept moaning. He went faster. His orgasm was about to go. Nash moaned loud as he pulled out and shot his load on Melody's stomach.

"Good boy." They kissed. Fifteen minutes later, he shook Chris's hand and left. Two hours later, Melody sees Chris sleeping on the couch. She was in her black bra and panties. Chris wakes up.

"Melody..."

She kissed him. She took her bra and panties off and got on top of him. She took his boxers off and lip locks him. She took him into her pussy. She moved her hips slowly. He caressed her thighs and rose up to suckle her breasts. She bounced on him.

"Oh Chris..." She said his name in a whisper. He pumped into her. He would rather not go too fast or hard on her. He wants to enjoy her. He pumped deep. Melody moaned under her breath. He kissed her neck, played with her breasts.

"I love your pussy, Melody," he whispered to her.

"You'll never get enough, baby. Keep going, baby. Ah. Mmm. Keep fucking me, baby. Ah. Mmm."

He kept his thrusts deep. He can feel his seed heading towards his penis's exit.

"I'm gonna cum..."

He went faster. And after a few hard thrusts, Chris shot his load into her. They slept together on the couch with his hand on her thigh. Tonight was a great night.


	13. Episode 12: Arabian Love (J &T)

Double The Pleasure 3

Episode 12: Arabian Love (Julia & Zafina)

A week later, Chris traveled to Saudi Arabia on a personal adventure. He walked into the desert, reveling in the sight of the sands, but soon, his legs eventually gave up, his body was losing strength, and collapsed. He was eventually found by two women riding their camels. The first one was wearing her brown bustier with denim jeans shorts and some feather motifs. The other wears a gold top with a red skirt. She has gold armsleeves and a bracelet around her left thigh. This woman, Zafina, collected Chris and she and Julia returned to civilization. After two hours, Chris woke up. He finds himself shirtless, inside a room with ancient decorations.

"Greetings, Chris."

He sees the woman sitting across him.

"Who are you?"

"I am Zafina. What were you doing in the desert?"

"I was traveling."

"Is he ok?" Julia Chang asked.

"He is recovering. I have a more effective method." Zafina looked at him with lust in her eyes.

"Follow my lead."

Zafina took Chris's pants off and was intrigued by his manhood. She licked it all around and slid it into her mouth. Julia stripped Zafina's skirt, took her vibrator with a strap, put it in and slid into Zafina's vagina. She moaned as Julia pumped into her. Zafina deepthroated him good. She stopped and moaned loud as Julia went faster. Zafina orgasmed. She stripped her top off and climbed on top. She looked at Chris. There was definitely hunger in her eyes. She slowly took his member into her vagina. She moved her hips slowly. He caressed her thighs. Julia lip locks him. Zafina bounced like a expert. She moaned loud as she took him deep. He rose up and fucked her. Zafina moaned loud as he blasted his seed into her.

"I will want you again," she said.

A few hours later, Julia was lip locking him as he pumped into her. He rubbed her thighs. He licked her tits, after fifteen minutes, he shot load into her as well.

"We need to do this again, Chris."

"I know. You felt so good." After their sex, they slept together. They return to LA in the morning.


	14. Episode 13: Oriental Heat (Chun-Li & Mai

Double The Pleasure 3

Episode 13: Oriental Heat (Chun-Li & Mai)

The next day, Chris visited a sauna. He removed his shirt and shorts, wrapped a white towel around him. After a few minutes of relaxing, two women entered the sauna. One of them has long hair in a ponytail dressed in a red kunoichi outfit showing her thighs and the other is wearing her black bodysuit with her hair down. They see Chris. One of them looked at his body and moaned softly. They whispered to each other if one of them should suck his cock. The one in red sat next to him and the other sat nearly 2 inches from him. Chris woke up, seeing the woman in red, looking from her smooth thighs up to her face.

"Greetings."

"Who are you?"

"I am Mai. You know Chun-Li."

"Nice to meet you ladies."

"Look, Mai. His cock is hard."

Mai pulled the towel off. "Oh, baby." She strokes it gently. Mai took her outfit off and gave him a blowjob. Chun Li sat next to him and lip locks him. He massaged her breasts. Chris could feel his seed coming out. Chun Li took her bodysuit off as Chris came into Mai's mouth.

"Ready, Chris?" Chun Li asked. He nodded yes. Mai straddled him and took him into her pussy. They kissed deeply as she moved her hips, taking him deep. He touched her body, kissed her neck and pumped deep. Mai moaned loud as he licked around her tits. His hands traveled further down on her thighs, causing Mai to bounce harder. A few minutes later, he fucked Mai from behind, caressing that ass in the process. He went faster. Mai was moaning loud. Chun Li was watching while playing with her pussy. Chris grunted as he shot his load into Mai. He laid down. Mai kisses Chun-Li.

"Your turn, baby."

Chun-Li kisses Chris as she climbed on top. She touched her breasts, gently caressed her body. She then took him into her vagina. She moved slowly as he massaged her thighs. She bounced after a few minutes. She moaned loud. He pumped with her.

"Ah, baby. Fuck me, baby. Harder!"

He pumped harder into her. He licked around her tits. He grunted loud as his seed shot into her vagina.

After the girls dress up, they kiss him and say, "Thank you, baby. Know this, you will never get enough of us. See you later, handsome."


	15. Episode 14: Crime of Passion, Pt 1

Double The Pleasure 3

Episode 14: Crime of Passion, Pt. 1 (M & V)

A few days later, Chris was about to leave when a police cruiser arrived.

"Freeze! A dark skinned woman arrested before he had a chance to say anything. He was put in the car.

"What exactly did I do?"

"You'll know soon enough."

She takes him to a warehouse in downtown. There he was thrown into a room with a table and some chairs. He noticed Melody

"Melody?"

"Don't ask."

The woman threw another one in. She wears a strapless blue top and short skirt.

"You mind telling us what the hells going on here?" asked Chris.

"Now that we're all here, allow me to introduce myself. I am Vanessa Lewis and my partner, Master Raven, we have some question for you, Chris."

"Why me?"

"You have a raging for chocolate, do you not?"

Vanessa took her jacket off. "And you, Melody, you seem perfect for this man. But first, I'm going to have some fun with him."

Master Raven arrived in her black bikini and thong. "Ready to get the party started?"

"Oh, absolutely, Raven."

"Let's see how you handle this man, while I handle that luscious lady next to him."

Vanessa took Chris's pants off as well as hers. Her frame is muscular, which instantly got him hard. She straddled him. "I'll go easy on you if you will." She strokes him. Melody sees this and suddenly was feeling horny. Master Raven lip locks her and strips her naked. Chris massaged Vanessa's breasts gently as she slowly took his cock into her vagina. His entry was slow, so she moved her hips to ensure his safe entry. After a few minutes, she took him deep. She held him close while his hands on her thighs. She moved slowly, lip locking him. Raven was assaulting Melody's vagina with her lips and tongue. Vanessa bounced on him, but was starting to adjust more to his member inside. He never met a woman like Vanessa. Or a African American women with white hair. He got her in the table and pumped hard into her. Melody came hard and was doing the licking of Raven's pussy. Chris grunted loud as he shot his load into Vanessa. Vanessa moaned loud as she orgasmed too. Raven orgasmed a few moments after. Kitana was watching the whole time

"You ok, Vanessa?"

"You were perfect."

"How was he?" Asked Melody.

"Absolutely amazing."

Stay tuned for part 2 as Raven and Kitana get their shot at Chris.


	16. Episode 15: Crime of Passion, Pt 2

Double The Pleasure 3

Episode 15: Crime of Passion, Pt. 2 (M & K)

After ten minutes, Kitana stripped naked and gave Chris a blowjob. Raven lip locks him. Kitana gets on the table. Chris slid into her vagina. Vanessa, Raven and Melody were watching. Chris pumped into Kitana. He massaged her body, breasts and thighs. He went hard into her. He rubbed her body.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! So good, baby!"

He caressed her thighs and licked her tits. She bounced on him but without her lips leaving him. She went faster. She moaned loud as she slammed herself on him. He held her ass. He grunted loud as he shot his seed into her vagina. After a hour, he lip locks Master Raven and slid into her vagina. He went deep into her. He kept his pace steady. He went faster after a few minutes. He licked her tits. Master Raven rode him in a reverse cowgirl position and licked Melody's vagina. Melody moaned loud as Raven assaulted her clitoris. Chris massaged Raven's ass as she rode hard. Melody came hard and sat down. Chris got behind Raven and fucked her hard.

"Aw, yes! Take this ass! Ah! Ah! Ah yes! Yes! Aahhhhh!"

He went faster into her, smacking that ass. After five minutes he is on top of her and fucked her hard and deep, trying to come. Chris grunted as his seed is ready to shoot. Raven kisses him hard, her legs around him, forcing him to shoot his seed into her. He kissed her.

"You ok, Raven?"

"Oh, yeah, baby."

He sat down, resting. 10 minutes later, Vanessa got two strapped dildos and says, "Ladies, y'all ready for the dongs?"

The ladies smiled in agreement. The next part is the Yuri party, so stay tuned.


	17. Episode 16: Crime of Passion, Final

Double The Pleasure 3

Episode 16: Crime of Passion, Final (Yuri)

Melody begins kissing Vanessa as Kitana and Master Raven got the strap on. Kitana slid it into Raven as Vanessa did the same to Melody. There are lip locks galore as they pump into each other. Chris was exhausted from Kitana's and Raven's sex. The ladies were having a great time. Vanessa rode Melody as Kitana was owning Raven's ass. Vanessa orgasmed. She took Melody by the ass. Raven bounced on Kitana while lip locking. Melody screamed loud as her ass was getting owned. Raven orgasmed as Kitana was sucking on her breasts. Raven took Kitana's ass hard. Melody tongued Vanessa as she took that ass. She also massaged Vanessa's breasts. Kitana fucked Melody as Raven took Kitana's ass. Both ladies moaned loud. Vanessa watched but was eyeing on Chris as well. Melody fucked Kitana from behind. After two hours of hot lesbian action...

"So Chris, did you enjoy the show?" Asked Vanessa.

"You ladies really know how to get down."

"We will meet again, handsome. And you, Melody, one black woman to another, I'm gonna enjoy you as well at a later time."

"I look forward to it, Vanessa."

"You three are free to go," said Raven. "But Chris..." She grabbed his cock gently. (Seductively) "You will be mine. You and Melody both."

After they left...

"You ok, Melody?"

"My ass is sore right now. After I came several times, I need a rest."

Melody went home, caressing her pussy. She moaned low as she was fingering herself. She thought about Chris. She really wants him inside her. She said his name under her breath as she went faster. She moaned loud as she orgasmed. "Chris, in the end, baby, my pussy will want more of you."


	18. Episode 17: Love At Sunset (Chun-Li)

Double The Pleasure 3

Episode 17: Love At Sunset (Chun-Li)

Chris had finished cleaning the kitchen at his beach house after making dinner a few days later. He heard a knock on the door. He opened it and tell was Chun-Li.

"Chun-Li. Welcome."

Her hair is down, wearing her light blue short dress. She steps in.

"What brings you here?"

"I wanted to see you. Do this is your beach house?"

"That's right. I just finished cleaning it up."

"It's beautiful out there."

"I'm going out to chill. Wanna join me?"

"Sure."

Chris set up a towel both of them. Chun-Li took her dress off. She wears her classic bikini, a light blue pair with gold crescent design. She lays next to him on his left side

"You look stunning, Chun-Li."

"It's my favorite pair."

"I can see why." He lays hand on her thighs. Chun-Li felt his touch and leans over to kiss him. "I see what Melody sees in you. A handsome gentleman."

His member was rising. She sees it, slipped her hand in his black trunks. She stroked him gently. He massaged her breasts. He took his trunks off. Chun-Li leaned over, and took his member into her mouth slowly. He closed his eyes as this amazing Chinese beauty worked it using her lips. She was steady with her movements not going too deep. He reached between her legs and fingers her. Chun-Li opened her legs to give him more access. She went a little fast. She stopped and took her bikini off. He lays her down and kisses her. He went down to her neck slowly traveling to her breasts. He licked around her nipples. He then traveled further down her body. Chun-Li moans under her breath. He finally reached her core and slid his tongue into her. She moaned low as he was playing with her clit. After five minutes, his hands slowly roamed her thighs. Chun-Li looked at him with a cute smile.

"Come, Chris. I'm ready for you."

He slowly climbed back on top, kisses her, and enters her slowly. He wanted to make sure that his entry is without any pain. Because they had sex in the sauna along with Mai, he made his way in. Chun-Li kept her eyes closed as his member went deep. There was no pain at all, but Chris didn't want to ravage her. Instead, he wanted to give the Chinese beauty pure love. He looked at her opening her eyes as he started as slow and he could. He plunged deep. They lip lock. She wrapped her arms and legs around him. He did not increased the pace. He kissed her neck, massaging her thighs, and kept taking her deep. After a few minutes, Chun-Li was on top, moving her hips back and forth. She looked in his eyes. This woman is amazing, he thought. She kissed him, rose him up to hold him close to her, and bounced. She did not overdo it, but she wanted more so she bounced hard but not too hard. He rubbed her back.

"Chris, baby..."

"Yes, Chun-Li?'

"I told my friend, Cammy, about you. She wants to meet you. This Friday. Right here. I want you to take her just like your taking me. I assure you, you will not be disappointed. She's got ass and thighs for days, baby. Oh! Ah! Ah! Oh baby!"

She bounced harder. Chris's member is about to open fire. He tried to last as long as he can, but Chun-Li wants him to cum, and he shot his seed into her vagina.

"Tell your friend, this dick will be ready for her."

They kiss, collapsed on the towel and lip locked throughout.


	19. Episode 18: The Masseuse (Mai)

Double The Pleasure 3

Episode 18: The Masseuse (Mai)

The next night, Chris went to a massage parlor. He met up with Mai.

"Greetings, Chris."

"Mai! You're a masseuse?"

"For you, sweety." Mai is wearing a very revealing white see thru gown, no bra or panties. This night just got interesting. "Lay on your stomach, please."

Chris took his clothes off and wrapped a towel around his waist. He laid on his stomach. Mai went to work on his shoulders, then his back. She asked him to turn around. He does and she works his shoulders again. She slowly reached down until she finds his member, already erect to her touch. She gently stroked it and whispered in his ear.

"I know you want me. Close your eyes and enjoy."

Mai took his member and and began blowjobing him. She worked here lips slowly. Chris moaned under his breath. She does this for ten minutes then stopped. She slowly climbed on top of Chris. She kissed him and took his member into her vagina. She moved slowly. He touched her breasts. He could feel her vagina wettening around him. His hands on her thighs as she bounced. She moaned lowly, taking him deep. She bounced hard. She moaned loud. Chris kept his hands on her thighs. After five minutes, he took Mai to the edge of the table and slowly entered her. They lip lock as he pumped deep. He kept a steady pace as he licked around her breasts. He caressed her up and down, from her breasts, her body and her thighs and back repeatedly. Mai contained her moans as Chris continued thrusting into her. He slowed down as his end is nearing. He pumped and hard many times until he shot his load into her.

"I might need to give u a call for a appointment next time."

Mai smiled. "Just ask for a happy ending."😉


	20. Episode 19: A Friendly Spar (Melody)

Double The Pleasure 3

Episode 19: A 'Friendly' Spar (Melody)

After a very relaxing massage from Mai last night, Chris went to the gym for a relaxing workout. He spent three hours on various workout equipment. He was about to leave until he saw a African American woman in the ring. Upon further analysis, it was indeed Melody doing g her kickboxing session with Hip-Hop dancing. He heard Ambitions As A Ridah by 2Pac. The song ended and so did her session. She is wearing a gray Under Armour sports bra and same color gym shorts, sneakers, and fingerless gloves.

"Melody?"

"Hey, Chris! You scoping me out?"

"Pretty much. Everyone just left."

"Oh, did they?"

"Yea. I was thinking of getting some workout going in the ring before I leave."

"Why don't we spar a little?"

"Ok."

Chris and Melody sparred for twenty minutes until Chris caught Melody's Spinning Roundhouse. His hand went slowly down her thigh. Melody put her leg down, walked closer and kisses him. She wrapped her arms around him. He massaged her breasts. She knelt down, took his shorts off and gave him a blowjob. She went slow and easy. Chris breathed hard as the lips of this amazing woman felt so good. She went on this for ten minutes until she rose up. Strips her bra and shorts off. They lip lock. He caressed her well toned body. He kissed down on her reaching for her breasts. He lovingly licked around them. She laid on her back inside the ring. Chris continued kissing down her body, loving her sweet mocha features. He finally reached her vagina. He used his tongue to play with her clitoris. Melody moaned under her breath. Her eyes were closed. She played with her breasts. He continued licking deep. After a few minutes, he got on top of her. He kisses her as he guides his member into her vagina. He eased his way in. Once he was settled into her, he moved slow. He went deep, feeling the amazing feeling of being inside her. He caressed her thighs as he continued his deep thrusts. He wasn't using his power.

"Mmm. So good, baby. You enjoying my black pussy?"

"Yes, I am. You're so sexy..."

Melody rolled on top and kept her movements slow and easy. He caressed all over her body. She kept him deep. Her vagina was wet enough as she starts bouncing. His hands were on her thighs. She bounced hard but not too hard. She let her hair down and went faster, causing Chris to come. She kept bouncing until he shot his load into her. He rose up to kiss her.

"Would you like to come to my place and spend the night," she asked.

"I like that."

At night, they went to Melody's place. She was wearing her dark blue strapless top and booty shorts. Her hair in a bun. Chris looked at that ass. His cock grew hard again.

"Ready for round 2?"

He did not answer, but immediately kissed her a carried her to her bedroom. He set her down as they stripped naked. They kissed as they collapse on her bed.

"Fuck me, Chris. I want more of your sweet cock!"

He entered her with no hurry. She led her hair down as Chris pumped into her. This time, he decided to give Melody all of him. He pumped deep. He started going faster.

"Ah, Chris! Ah! Yes! Don't stop, baby, please. Ah! Ah! Mmm! Mmm!"

Melody closed her eyes as her pussy was getting the love it needs. He took her legs off the edge of the bed and fucked her continuously. After a few minutes, he got behind her. Melody loaded loud as he took her pussy from behind. He massaged that ass. His thrusts made connections between his skin and hers. He was pacing real well too. He gently massaged her breasts.

"Melody, baby. I love you so much..."

"Chris, I want to be yours, baby! I don't care how many women you fuck! As long as I get some of the action or at least watch."

He got back on top but this time, he went faster.

"My pussy is yours, baby! Oh my God! Ah! Ah! Ohhh! Oh yeah! Yes, baby. (Breathing hard) ah! Ah! Keep going. (Moans loud)"

Chris never relented in his thrusts. He fucked her with no intention of stopping. This woman wanted him, and she got him. He went harder. He kissed her, whispered in her ear.

"Your pussy is the bomb, baby. I wanna cum inside you so bad..."

"Yes, baby? My pussy was made for you, baby. You can cum in my pussy as many times as you want! Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh Chris! Be mine, baby. Maybe we can share the action together "

"My sexy lady... Have your vibrator ready."

"I will baby. Ah! Ah! Come, Chris! Come, baby!"

He's trying, but he's nowhere near finished so he tried pounding this sweet pussy.

"AH! AH! YES, CHRIS! POUND ME! RAVAGE ME!"

He went faster and faster and harder, trying to come. He was rubbing her thighs, hoping his seed will come out. Melody couldn't stop moaning loud. After giving her a few powerful thrusts, she orgasmed. Chris continued, but at a slow pace, staying deep. He kissed her and pumped deeper, hitting her womb. He went harder again. Finally, his seed was ready to shoot.

"Melody, baby. I'm gonna cum..."

"Come in my black pussy, baby! Come! Come, baby! Ah! Ah! Fill my pussy up! Ah aaaahhhhhh!"

After a few more powerful pumps, he finally shot his seed deep into Melody's vagina. He was moaning as his seed filled her up nicely.

"Sweet Melody. I'm gonna want you more and more."

"That's the idea, baby. A sweet man like you, giving me such mind-blowing sex, you best believe my pussy will be ready for you. Mmm."

They kissed and cuddled together. He was completely spent, and this gorgeous African American vixen made sure if it.


	21. Episode 20: One With Nature (Michelle)

Double The Pleasure 3

Episode 20: One With Nature (Michelle)

After a incredible night, Chris and Melody traveled to Arizona. They did some rock climbing together. They even set up camp. Chris was cooking hot dogs and smores. A young woman wearing her blue top and short shorts approaches.

"Greetings."

"Hello."

"I'm Michelle. Are you father and daughter?"

"No, were just friends. I'm Melody..."

"I've seen your bikini . Your black and white bikini looked so good on you."

"I know. Wanna join us?"

"Sure."Michelle sits Chris's right side. Melody kisses him.

"What are you doing?"

"You know, Michelle, as a woman of nature, you look real good." Melody walked towards Michelle and kisses her. Michelle embraced Melody and took her into their tent. Chris followed. Melody revealed to Michelle her exquisite mocha frame. Michelle caressed her breasts. They lip lock as she stripped naked as well. Chris gave Melody her vibrator with a clip on strap. Melody wrapped it around Michelle's waist. They kiss again but Michelle began licking around her breasts. She then went down on Melody, savoring her every inch of her fit body. Eventually, Michelle found Melody's vagina and dove her tongue into it. Melody gasped. Michelle dove her tongue deep. Melody played with her bosoms as she moaned loud. After a few minutes, she orgasmed.

"You handled my pussy so good. Let's see if you can take this ass."

Michelle got behind Melody and slid the dong into her vagina. She went slow. Soon she went hard and deep. Chris got behind Michelle and kissed her neck. He massaged her breasts. She felt his erection. Michelle laid Melody down and fucked her good, but not before Chris sliding his cock into Michelle's vagina from behind. Chris started deep, making Michelle take Melody with her quick pumps. Melody moaned loud. She wrapped her thighs around Michelle. Chris went hard into Michelle. She moaned loud as well.

"Chris, don't stop, baby. You're so good!"

Michelle's moans were out of control as well as her thrusts. Melody's orgasm was rapidly approaching and she exploded. Chris stopped to allow Michelle to take the dong off. Melody sat up. Michelle stroked Chris's member and slid it in her mouth. Michelle sucked on him good. Melody got behind Chris and whispered in his ear.

"Show Michelle how it's done, baby."

Melody laid down with her legs crossed. Michelle laid down, caressing her body.

"Take me, handsome."

He got on top and slid into her. He was gentle with his thrusts. They kiss. Michelle felt his hands around her thighs. He went deep. She wrapped her thighs around him and told him to go fast. He did. Michelle moaned loud. He licked around her breasts. Michelle got on top and bounced on him. Her arms and legs were wrapped around him. They lip lock. He caressed her thighs. He licked her tits She bounced hard. He laid down, hands still in her thighs. Melody kissed him. He massaged her waist. His seed is about to open fire like a machine gun. He grunted loud as he shot his seed into her. Michelle collapsed on him. Melody laid with him.

"Do you have any idea how long I've waited for this?" asked Michelle.

"Too long?"

"Too long."

Michelle laid on him, keeping him in her.

"You were amazing, Chris. You and Melody both."

"We aim to please," Melody replied.


	22. Episode 21: Shoot em Up (Sheva)

Double The Pleasure 3

Episode 21: Shoot em Up (Sheva)

A week later, Chris visited a shooting range. After grabbing his gear, he went to the range and got started with a Glock 17. As he was shooting, a young African American woman was watching him. Chris was finished after drying up two 17-round magazines. He looked at the target, and there were 9 bull's-eyes.

"Impressive," said the woman.

"Thank you. You do this here too?"

"Every weekend. I'm Sheva."

"Chris."

"What brings you here?"

"I wanted to practice a little bit."

"I'm impressed."

"Thank you."

"Would you mind having dinner with me?"

"Oh, sure."

At night in a nice restaurant, Chris and Sheva were eating and getting to know each other. Melody was not too far from them.

"This woman is interesting."

Sheva moved her right foot toward Chris's groin.

"Sheva?"

"I know about that lady over there."

Sheva points to where Melody was sitting, legs crossed, in her short blue strapless dress, looking at him with lust.

"You know her?"

"Of course," she replied. "Hey, girl!"

Melody approached them. "Sheva, baby. Having fun with him?"

"I'm about to. At my place." Sheva looked at him with lust.

"Show him what you're all about, girl."

After the meal, Sheva took him to her place. As they got in...

"I'll be right back, baby. I'm gonna skip on something more... comfortable."

Sheva went to her bedroom. Chris looked around and was amazed. He found her in a group of agents. A few minutes later, she returned, wearing her Hite strapless top, panties, all in her see thru short gown, her hair down and she moved her hips rather sensually. They kiss. She sat him down and straddled him and lip locks him. She took his pants off. He studies her. Absolutely stunning. There were white tattoos on her. She took her outfit off. They kiss as she straddled him again, this time he touched her everywhere. She took his member and lowered herself. He felt himself entering her. They continue kissing as she moved her hips. His hands were under her thighs. She started bouncing. She moaned loud as she went hard. He pumped with her. He massaged her breasts. He got on top and pumped deep. His seed was about to shoot and Sheva wrapped her thighs around him. He shot his load into her.

""We need to do this again, baby."

"I agree. I want more of you."

"Bring that sexy chocolate vixen Melody with you. You will have more than one taste of chocolate. I guarantee you'll never get enough."


	23. Episode 22: Shinjuku (R Mika)

Double The Pleasure 3

Episode 22: Shinjuku (R. Mika)

Chris traveled to Japan to meet up with Rainbow Mika. She asked him to meet her at the Shinjuku district in Tokyo. After arriving, they kissed.

"Been a while," said Chris.

"I had just finished my match earlier tonight."

"Aw, damnit..."

"Don't worry. I'm going to San Diego next week.

"Oh, cool.

"Let's tour around the city."

They took a cab and approached a shopping mall. They toured by foot. Eventually, they arrived at her place. Without warning, Mika strips naked. She took his pants off and gave him a blowjob. Chris closed his eyes. She went faster. Mika stopped after a few minutes and allowed Chris to play with her breasts. She sat him down and took his member between her breasts. She stroked him with them. This caused him to come all over her face. She cleaned up and came back lip locking him. She took him in to her vagina and moved slowly. He played with her breasts. A few minutes later she bounced hard. The blonde busty wrestler took him deep. He pumped hard into her. He licked her tits. Mika moaned loud as he shot his load into her.

"Meet me in San Diego next week, baby. Me and my friends, ibuki and Karin will meet you at the arena. We are competing in a 6-woman tag match.

"Tanya and I are commentating there."

"We will have a reservation at the motel, just and the three of us.

"I will most certainly be there."


	24. Episode 23: Sultry Dance (Cammy)

Double The Pleasure 3

Episode 23: Sultry Dance (Cammy)

After returning home, Melody took Chris to a club. It was 7:30 at night. Melody was backstage speaking to Cammy, one of the performers for tonight. She is wearing her green bikini with military camo design.

The show started with Cammy and the other girls dancing to the beat. Chris had his eyes on Cammy. And she looked at him licking her lips. After a hour, Cammy invited him to backstage. Melody was watching the action.

"Did you enjoy the show, love?" Cammy asked.

"Yes I did."

"Have a seat. I have a show for you."

Chris sits down and takes off her bikini. She takes his dress pants off and gives him a blowjob. Melody walked behind Cammy, placed her strap on vibrator around her waist. She slides it in Cammy's vagina. She pumped deep, causing Cammy to moan. She went faster on his cock, but eventually stopped when Melody went hard into her. Melody whispered in her ear.

"You know you want him."

"I do."

"Give it to him."

Melody took the dong off. Chris kissed Cammy and put her on the counter. She wrapped her thighs around him as he entered Cammy with great care. He starts slow, not wanting to hurt Cammy. Eventually he went deep. They lip lock as he moved slowly into her.

"You're so good, love. Please, go faster, baby."

And he did, but not too fast. Cammy moaned loud, feeling the power of his thrusts. He massaged her breasts, her body and her thighs. He then went behind her, taking care of her ass as he lunged into her from behind. Melody was using her dong on herself watching the action. Chris pumped hard into Cammy, causing her to moan loud some more. After five minutes, Cammy bounced on him. His hands on her thighs. They kiss heavily, never wanting to stop. She went hard on him. Get licked on those amazing breasts. He laid down rubbing her thighs as she went faster.

"Im gonna..."

Cammy kept bouncing until Chris shot his load into her. Cammy looked at him. "Was it good for you, baby."

*Yes it was..."

They kiss.

"Come back out with me. There's another show happening in a few minutes..."


	25. Episode 24: Sultry Dance 2 (Zafina)

Double The Pleasure 3

Episode 24: Sultry Dance 2 (Zafina)

Another show started and Cammy was sitting on Chris's lap. A young woman sees him. She is wearing her Tekken 6 skin, but stripped down to her red leather bustier and thigh stockings. His cock got hard. Cammy felt it and took it into her without leaving his lap. She moved slowly, wrapping her thighs around him. The woman sees this and felt her vagina moisten. A few minutes after the show, Cammy bounced faster. The woman came up behind and kissed her neck.

"You love his cock, do you?"

"Ah, goodness, yes!"

"Give it to her good. Then meet me in the back. I want it from behind."

This woman kisses him. "I am Zafina. You remember me?"

"How can I forget?"

"Take her good."

He fucked Cammy faster and harder. Zafina stripped naked, touching herself. Chris was about to blast his seed and he did inside Cammy.

"Zafina, take this wonderful man to the back and give him the pleasures he deserves. I guarantee you'll never get enough."

"You are correct, Cammy. Come, my dear."

Zafina took Chris backstage. She kissed him. She stroked him for a few minutes and then gave him a blowjob. He had already come twice in Cammy. But this woman took care of his cock real well. She kept a good pace for ten minutes until she balanced herself against the wall, showing that ass.

"Take me, sweet boy."

He entered Zafina from behind. He immediately remembered being inside her, but this time, he's taking his time. He massaged her breasts as he went deep. He then went hard into her. After five minutes, she bounced on him. She kissed him. He then got on top and fucked her good.

"Ah! Oh, yeah. So good, baby. Such wonderful pleasures. Ah. Ah."

Chris kept a nice pace, caressing her thighs. Zafina wrapped them around him to keep him in. He pumped deeper. He looked down and couldn't see his cock. Her vagina consumed it completely. Regardless, he kept going. Her vagina tightened around him, causing him to want to cum.

"Zafina, I'm cumming..."

"Let my vagina take every drop."

He kissed her neck as he finally shot his load. It was so deep he thought he hit her womb. Luckily, he cannot impregnate.

"I will remember this, Chris. I've got my eyes on you. I will find you, and I will take you, deep inside me. There's no escape, Chris. You will want me more and more."

"I cannot deny such exquisite beauty."

"Until next time... handsome..."

An hour later Chris returned home. He got a text message from Melody. It says that Zafina will be haunting his dreams, leaving him begging for more. Zafina was looking through his bedroom window as he slept.

"Finally, I have found my new toy." She caressed her vagina with those words. With a seductive lick of her lips, she turns and walks away.


	26. Episode 25: Burning Desire Pt, 1

Double The Pleasure 3

Episode 25: Burning Desire, Pt. 1 (Starfire)

A few days later, Chris was enjoying a nice night at his beach house when he saw a fireball in the sky. He got up thinking it was a meteor. Suddenly it was heading towards him. Chris ran into the house. After a few minutes, he came outside. He sees a young woman. She wears a purple top with matching bottoms, but the more intriguing feature was her long orange hair that is on fire.

"Hello?"

"Greetings, Earth friend."

"Who are you?"

"I am Starfire, princess of Tamaran. I mean you no harm."

Chris breathed a sigh of relief.

"What brings you here, Starfire?"

"I only seek a friend."

"Really? "

"Could you be my friend?"

"Of course. I'm Chris."

Starfire moved closer to Chris.

"You're beautiful."

Unknown to him, Melody and Zafina was watching him from a good distance. Starfire kisses him. "You are quite handsome. Even more so like Dick Grayson."

"Who's that?"

"He was my soulmate, until..." Starfire teared up.

"He was killed?" He asked with a soothing tone.

"Like the other men before him. I was married several times."

"Bad luck with men?"

"You can say that. I came here to make Earth my home. I came from a planet known as Tamaran. I was the princess, hailed to be the next queen. But my sister, Blackfire, destroyed our home."

"She destroyed your home out of jealousy?"

"Jealousy is definitely what I'd use to describe her. Some would even think we're twins. I was privileged the most. I will fight to protect Earth if need be. For now, I wish to live in peace. Perhaps I'll start with you, Chris. You may not be Dick Grayson, but like him, you're just as handsome."

"I don't want to replace him..."

Starfire silenced him with a kiss. "You don't have to. Allow me to bring my fire to you." Starfire kissed him deeply. He caressed her hips.

"Don't worry about my hair. The fire is a part of me."

"Shouldn't be a problem."

Starfire stripped naked. They lay on the beach, embracing each other. She reached for his erection, which was hard to her touch. He laid her down, studying her figure. Even as a Tamaranian, Starfire is just as gorgeous. He kissed her neck and went down towards her breasts. He used his lip and tongue without getting too rough. He then travelled further down her body. He reached her vagina, and slowly dove his tongue in. Koriand'r moaned under her breath. He doesn't know if Dick ever gave her this type of pleasure, but he would not bother asking her. His hands moved up and her thighs slowly.

"Chris, I am ready to receive your love. Make love to me."

Chris got on top and carefully entered Starfire. He settled for a few moments, allowing Koriand'r, Starfire's real name, to adjust. They lip lock as she waited.

"Go ahead. Feel the fire inside me."

He went ahead and thrusted deep into her. So wrapped her arms around him to keep him close. He started pumping deep. There was no pain whatsoever. Chris made sure of that. He caressed her thigh. He picked up the pace. Starfire moaned loud not too loud. She straddled him and moved her hips. They lip lock some more, making her bounce. He rubbed all over her body, making her bounce faster. Starfire moaned loud. Chris tried to hold on but Starfire kept bouncing. Eventually after a few minutes, Chris shot his seed into her.

"You ok, Starfire?"

"Promise me one thing," she said.

"What's that?"

"That when next we meet, you will take me. I will be watching you, Chris. And I will be taking you into me. Mmm."


	27. Episode 26: Burning Desire, Pt 2

Double The Pleasure 3

Episode 26: Burning Desire, Pt, 2 (Tanya)

Chris was exhausted after coming home from a baseball game with Melody. He sees Tanya.

"Tanya, what's going on?"

"Thought I stop by for a bit." She's wearing gold bikini with a matching skirt. "I'm in a very fashionable mood. Why don't you join me for clothes shopping?"

Chris and Tanya went to the mall for clothes shopping. Chris tried on some shirts that are open buttoned. Tanya felt her heart beat seeing his body. Apparently so did Melody, who was nearby.

"Oooh baby!"

"Melody! What a surprise!" Chris was embarrassed.

"I knew you were checking him out, Tanya."

"Believe me, girl. Tonight..."

Tanya whispered in Melody's ear.

"Girrrrrllll!

"What can I say?"

After returning to his beach house, Chris put the clothes away. Tanya was standing behind him. Armed folded with a smile.

"You ok?"

"Yea. I was waiting for you."

"Why?"

"Jade told me of you. How you put it on her. Would you do the same for me?"

"Of course."

They kissed. He touched her vagina. She wore no undergarments. He fingered her. They both went to the bedroom and stripped naked. She got on top and gave him a blowjob. After a few minutes, they lip lock.

"Chris, give it to me. I need you."

He got on top and slid into her. He kept a slow pace. She used her fire to increase his temperature.

"Go ahead, baby. Take me."

His body was feeling intense heat as he pumped into her. He was starting to sweat, but Tanya bounced on him. Her body glistening from the heat radiating off of her. He rose up to go faster. Tanya moaned loud. She used the fire inside her slowly move into his member, causing him to fuck faster and harder. The sex got more intense when his member was feeling the fire inside. He moaned with her.

"Chris, do you feel the fire, baby?"

"Yes, I do, Tanya. Ah! Ah!"

He kept fucking her good. The fire kept his seed at bay but not for long. Tanya knew he wanted to cum.

"Pound this pussy, Chris! Ah! Ah! Oh, baby! Ah!"

He pounded harder and faster. Finally, his seed was ready. He gave Tanya some powerful thrusts until he spilled every ounce of his seed into her vagina.

"Hot enough for you?"

He was breathing hard. He tried to answer, but...

"Don't worry, Chris. You fucked me so good, baby. My flame will be inside you as a reminder that when I see you again, you best believe that flame will intensify the longer you're inside me. Don't forget."

They kissed. In the morning, he woke up. His body still hot from last night. He found a note.

"Hey, baby. Hope you had a hot dream about me. Don't think you can escaped flame, boy. Also,I met a stunning woman named Starfire. I know you felt her flame too. That reminds me. Hope you recover today and tomorrow, because me and Starfire, there's only one question: Can you handle the burn from both of us? We'll know soon enough. So beware. The ladies of flame will have your temperature rising!

Love, Tanya.

Chris's heart was beating fast. Both Tanya and Starfire will burn him in the flames of intense passion. Will he be able to handle it?


	28. Episode 27: Soul on Fire (S&T)

Double The Pleasure 3

Episode 27: Soul on Fire (Tanya and Starfire)

A week later, Chris was visiting a club with his boys. The show began and two ladies came out. One of them was wearing a gold and black bustier with a matching skirt and the other was wearing her light purple bikini. They see Chris and instantly approached him with lust. As the show went on, his boys told him that he should tap their asses. He wholeheartedly agreed. After the show, Chris was on his way home when he saw that same fireball he saw at his beach house. When he got there, he saw two women. It was Tanya and Starfire, each in their bikinis in their respective colors. Fire in their hands.

"Ladies?"

"You know why we're here, Chris," said Tanya.

"I hope you're ready to get burned," said Starfire. "Me and this sexy lady of flame next to me, our night of burning passion will soon begin. Come."

They took Chris to the beach. Chris set up camp on the beach. They go in and kiss him.

"Prepare yourself, boy," said Tanya as she takes off her bikini. She kneels down and takes his pants off. Starfire kissed him as Tanya was blowjobing him. Starfire strips nude as well. Tanya went faster.

"I hope you're ready to feel the flames, boy," said Starfire.

Tanya stopped and laid him down. Her and Starfire covered him with their flame aura blended with each other.

"Our combined aura," said Starfire. "is now inside you, sweet boy. Are you ready?"

He nodded.

"Take him first, Tanya."

"With pleasure."

Tanya takes his member into her vagina. She shows her pyromancer Insignias on her skin with white eyes. She moved her hips slowly. He touched her body and can feel how deep he is inside her. His hands went to her thighs. She started bouncing but not too hard. She moaned softly. Starfire massaged Tanya's breasts, causing her to bounce hard. She kissed her neck and whispered in her ear.

"My sexy Tanya, ride him good."

She did. Her body began to glisten as was Starfire's. Chris rose up to kiss her. Starfire was behind him.

"Give her that fire, baby. And I'll give you mine."

She laid him and lip locks him. Tanya bounced harder, forcing Chris to cum inside her.

"Good boy." She allowed Chris to recover. Both ladies kissed him and each other.

After fifteen minutes, Starfire has him on top of her. He entered her. He moved slowly, not wanting to go crazy. He pumped deep. After a few minutes, she bounced on him. Tanya lip locks him. She then kisses Starfire. Caressing her breasts, Starfire went faster.

"Tanya, this man is so wonderful!"

He then got behind her and took her. Starfire tongues Tanya's vagina. Chris went faster into her. After a few minutes, Tanya climaxed. Chris went hard into Starfire.

"Chris, you're so amazing, baby. Ah yeah! Ah! Don't stop! Ah! Ah!"

He blasted his seed into her. Starfire turned around.

"If you think you've seen the last of me, you're mistaken. You have eyes on you now. So be on the lookout for me, because when next we meet, nothing is going to stop me from giving you such amazing fiery passion. Remember that."

She kissed him, dressed up and took off. Chris realized that Starfire was right. Not only is Melody watching him, but the Tamaranian princess as well. Tanya looked at him.

"You may want to take Starfire's advice, kid. If tonight was in any indication, she won't hesitate to seducing you, making you want her. Truth be told, I would want her too."


	29. Episode 28: Carnival Night (Melody)

Double The Pleasure 3

Episode 28: Carnival Night (Melody)

The carnival was in town and Chris decided to check it out. When he got there, he saw Melody in her short black dress.

"Melody!"

"Hey, baby."

They kissed. "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to check out the carnival. Would you like to join me on the roller coaster" She asked.

"Of course."

They got on the roller coaster. As they descent up the top, Chris laid his hand on Melody's thigh. She kisses him. He slowly slid his hand between her thighs. He finds her vagina and carefully slid his finger in. Melody felt it and moaned, opening her legs a little. He went deeper. Melody kept her moans low. They finally reached the top and now they are descending down picking up speed, just like Chris's finger in Melody's vagina. Melody moaned loud covering the screams of other riders. Melody orgasmed. After the ride, Melody and Chris lip locked.

"I love you, baby," said Melody.

"I love you too, Melody..

They spent two hours at the carnival. Playing games and eating flannel cakes. In the sky, Starfire was watching.

"This woman looks interesting," she thought.

They then went to Chris's house. They kiss. He lifted up her dress and took it off.

"I knew you wanted more of me, baby."

Melody took his pants off. She let her hair down. Chris set the blanket on the living room floor with two pillows. He laid down and and closed his eyes as Melody took his member in her mouth. She blowjobed him him so well. They went on for five minutes. She lays next to him, lip locking him. Under the covers.

"Did you have a great time, Melody?"

"I did, baby. Especially since I felt your finger in my pussy. I'm ready, baby."

Chris climbed on top of her. He kissed down on her breasts, down her body, and finally to her vagina. He dove his tongue in Melody moaned under her breath, massaging her breasts. He went deep, causing her to moan loud. He caressed her body while hitting her g-spot.

"Ah! Ah! Chris! I'm cumming!"

Melody orgasmed again. His hands were all over her thighs. He climbed on top, kisses her, and slid his hard member into her vagina. They kissed passionately as he moved slow and deep into her. He kissed her neck. She caressed his back.

"Fuck me baby. Give it to me, sweet boy."

He picked up the pace. He looked down, seeing his member taking her pussy with each thrust.

"Melody..." He went faster. He moaned, feeling her pussy tightening

She got on top and bounced on him. He palmed her breasts. They kissed as she went faster. He pumped with her. She moaned loud.

"Ah! Ah! Melody. Oh God, im cumming..."

She bounced harder. "Cum inside me, baby!"

Chris shot his seed into her vagina.

"My sweet Melody."

"You're so amazing, baby."

They laid down and continued kissing and touching the night away.


	30. Bonus Episode: (M, J, V, MR & S)

Double The Pleasure 3

Bonus Episode: Melody, Master Raven, Sheva, Vixen & Jade

After the Carnival Night episode, our chocolate beauty Melody Jones visits Chris's house. He has his friend, Jamaal with him discussing his night with Melody.

"Hey, boys."

"Melody, we wasn't expecting you," said Jamaal.

"I wanted to pay a visit."

"well Melody, Chris gave it to you good at the carnival and here."

"I got more plans for Chris." She sits down, crossing her luscious thighs.

"Oh boy. Wonder what you got next," said Jamaal.

"I have a very special one, Jamaal. Me and Sheva as sexy secretaries."

"Closed door meetings. I like it."

"Reminds me of The Job Interview I did with Sheva."

""I bet she enjoyed it. I'm actually here to see my man Chris."

"Chris kisses her. "Always happy to see you baby."

"I brought a guest with me too."

"Who?"

Jade walks in. "Hey, cutie," she says to Jamaal, winking at him. "Miss me?"

Jamaal instantly got hard. "How are you, Jade?"

"Good." She sits next to Melody.

"It's always great having you two here."

"Of course, handsome."

"You continue to make great magic, baby," Chris said to Melody.

"That's how I roll, my sweet Chris." She licked her lips. He touched her thigh.

"I love you, Chris."

"I love you too, baby." They kiss.

"The next episode will feature Vixen of the DC universe," said Chris.

"I've seen her before," Jade mentioned. "Another ebony woman like us."

"She must be really good in the sheets," Melody added.

"I wouldn't mind having fun with her and you, Melody." Jade kissed her.

His and Jamaal looked at each other. "DAYUM!"

"You just gave me a great idea. I'll give you three an episode.

Melody and Jade looked at each other with devilish looks.

"I think they want to add Vixen as part of their chocolate group," said Jamaal.

"I agree."

There was a knock on the door. Chris opens the door

"Hello."

"Is this where I can find miss Melody Jones?"

"Yes, who are you?"

"You can call me Vixen."

"Hi, I'm Melody."

Vixen looks at Melody.

"You're beautiful," said Jade.

"Don't sell yourself short, Jade." Said Vixen. "I know about you and Melody from a woman you both know, who happens to be with me as well."

"Hey, girls." It was Master Raven.

"Raven!" Jade hugged her.

"Hey, Chris." Raven looks at him with lust. Chris looked at Jamaal. "Are you alright, man?"

"My toothache is acting up. Perhaps ultimate fantasy has come true. All these ebony babes in the room at the same time."

Jade looks at Jamaal and sits on his lap, legs crossed. "Want your fantasy to come true?"

"Yes I do."

"Do I have a episode coming up?" Raven asked.

"We can accommodate you, Raven. What kind of episode?"

"A two-part. One with me and Chris in his swimming pool and one with Melody. At her gym.

"You and Melody are next, Jade," said Chris with Melody on his lap. "It will be a Yuri. Melody and Sheva have their secretary episode."

"This will be so good," Melody said seductively. "So Vixen, what can we know about you?"

"I was born in Ghana. I came to the US as a model."

"What is that around your neck?"

"This is the Tantu Totem. It grants me the powers abilities of every animal that ever existed."

"That's amazing," said Raven.

"Another fellow African just like me and Sheva."

"Who's Sheva?"

"Hey, girls!" Sheva is in the house!

"Sheva!" Melody hugs and kisses Sheva.

"So Jamaal, you wanna come to my apartment?" Asked Jade.

"Of course, baby. Chris, you good?"

Melody, Raven, vixen and Sheva look at him with want.

"Get him, girls."

Jamaal and Jade left, leaving Chris with four women looking like they're about to rip him apart.

"So big boy. You are surrounded by four lovely ladies. There's no escape." Melody told him. "What should we do with him?"

Sheva walked up and touched his hard member. "I want to suck his cock."

Melody sat him down, took his pants off. Sheva stroked him as took him in her mouth. Melody stripped naked and kissed Raven, massaging her breasts. Vixen was lip locking Chris. Sheva stripped naked as well. Melody licked her tits.

"So baby, you have black pussy all around you. Who do you want to start first?" Melody asked.

"I want Sheva."

Sheva straddled him. "Get ready, big boy." She took him into her vagina. They lip lock as she moved her hips. She takes him deep.

"Sweet Chris, I can't wait for our episode. You and Melody are mine."

"You have that, baby," Melody said. "We'll give him a reason to want us as secretaries. Would you like to taste my pussy?"

"Oh yeah." Melody placed her pussy for Sheva to lick. As she was licking, she bounced hard on Chris. He was massaging Melody's ass. Melody moaned loud. "Take him, girl."

"Come inside me, baby!"

He did just that. He shot his load into Sheva. "Don't worry, Sheva. You and Melody better have a sexy outfit for the episode."

"I've got just the outfit. Melody..."

"I know. He loves this ass, Don't you, baby?"

"All the more to tap it, Chris said.

"Melody, I wanna see you give this man your love."

"I will."

Melody lays down. He gets on top and kisses her.

"I'm ready, my sweet boy."

He enters her with great care. They lip lock. He moved into her with some gentleness.

"His technique is amazing," said Raven.

"I agree." Vixen replied. "The way he's moving inside her..." The sight of Chris and Melody made Vixen's core becoming wet. Chris and Melody moved in perfect harmony.

"I love you so much, Chris."

"I love my sweet Melody." Master Raven touched her pussy. "I can't wait any longer," she said.

Chris picked up the pace. Raven kissed him. "I want you from behind, boy."

This caused Chris to pump into Melody deeper. "Fuck me, Chris! No one owns this pussy but you! Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh yes! Oh baby! Oh my God!"

"I'm gonna come, baby."

"You know what to do, baby. Ah! Ah!"

Chris spilled his love juice into her.

"Is it getting hot in here, or is it them two.?" Sheva asked.

"I think the entire room is," vixen replied.

Melody kissed Chris as he got off. He gets behind Master Raven and kisses her neck.

"I can see why you got that impression, vixen," said Melody. "And now, Raven is gonna get hers."

Chris slid into Raven's vagina from behind. She is on all fours. He started slow. She moaned as he went deep, gently pulling her dreadlocks.

"You are so good, Chris. Me, Sheva and Melody want a episode with you."

"I heard that," said Melody. So did Sheva. Melody eyes on Vixen. "And you, Vixen, I want to taste you."

Melody went down Vixen's body, massaging her breasts. Chris was pumping deeper into Master Raven.

"You three want a episode with me?" Chris asked. The three replied, "Yes."

Raven got on top with him kissing and holding as she bounced. "What kind of episode?"

"A photoshoot," Melody answered.

"On the runway," said Sheva.

"In New York City," said Raven.

"Consider it done," Chris accepted.

"Sheva, you want to take my strap on and take my ass?" asked Melody.

"You read my mind, baby."

Sheva got the strap on and slid it into Melody from behind while she was giving Vixen some nice tongue action on her pussy. Vixen moaned loud as her orgasm was rapidly approaching.

"Melody, I'm coming!" Vixen orgasmed.

Chris and Raven were lip locking. "I'm gonna cum, baby."

Sheva was riding Melody after Melody orgasmed too. Vixen kissed Chris as he was about to come. "Save some for me, handsome."

"Come inside me, baby!" Raven moaned louder. Chris put his tongue in her mouth in a passionate kiss as he shot his seed into her. "I will see you and Melody in the next episode after Vixen."

"You were amazing," said Raven.

A half hour later, Chris was lip locking Vixen. "Are you ready, baby?"

"Yes. Take me."

He got top of Vixen and enters her with care. He started pumping deep, caressing her thighs.

"Ah! You're amazing, Chris! Harder!"

He went harder into her. He kissed her plump lips. "You wanna ride, baby?"

"Yes! Reverse cowgirl."

Chris laid down and Vixen took him back into vagina. She bounced slowly. Melody kissed Vixen. "Do you enjoy this man, vixen?"

"Yes I do, Melody."

"Where do you want him to come?"

"In my pussy! Ladies, please, taste me!"

Sheva and Raven went to work on Vixen's breasts and Melody lip locks her.

"This is unreal!"

"You better believe it, baby," Melody kissed her some more as vixen bounced hard.

"Vixen, I'm coming!"

"Come inside me, handsome!"

He poured all of his love inside Vixen. She screamed. After giving Vixen every last drop of his seed into her vagina, she turned around and kissed him. "I see what Melody sees in you, a handsome gentleman. I'll see you in the next episode."

"You're a incredible woman," he replied.

"The name is Vixen. Don't forget it."

Meanwhile at Jade's apartment, Jamaal and Jade were lip locking. She was stripping naked.

"I know you've been waiting to have sex with me. Let me make it true."

Jade took his Jamaal's pants off and gave him a blowjob. His dream girl wants him. And he couldn't be happier. After a few minutes, he got on top of her.

"Jade, I long to be inside you."

"Take me, Jamaal. I need you."

He slid his member into her. He started slow and easy. They lip lock. It didn't take long for Jamaal to pick up the pace. He licked around her breasts, caressed her thighs and went deep.

"Jamaal, baby. You feel so good, baby."

He continued pumping hard into her from behind. Jade moaned loud as he was taking her to the limit. He massaged that ass. After a few minutes she bounced on him.

"Jamaal, you can cum inside me, baby. I know you want to." She bounced harder.

"Aw! Jade! I'm gonna..."

Before he finished, he blasted his seed into her. Jade moaned in satisfaction. She collapsed on him and kisses him.

"Chris will have your episode soon," said Jamaal.

"I want mine at the strip club," she replied.

"I'll tell him."

They kissed and held each other. His fantasy for a hot love session with Jade finally came true.


	31. Episode 29: Miami (Vixen)

Double The Pleasure 3

Episode 29: Miami (Vixen)

Two days later, Chris visited Miami, Florida. He went to Sea World. He sees a dark skinned woman petting the dolphins. Shes wearing a light orange bikini and has short brown hair. Chris is in a white T-shirt and blue trunks. One of the dolphins leaped up to him.

"Well, hello there."

"These dolphins are divine creatures," the woman told him.

"They are. I'm Chris.

"Mari McCabe, but you can call me Vixen. Would you like to join me swimming with them?"

"Sure."

Chris and Vixen went swimming with the dolphins. He sees Melody there with lust in her eyes.

After an hour, they went out to eat. They then went to the beach.

"You were terrific with the dolphins."

"Thank you, Vixen."

He got closer to her and kissed her. Vixen held him close. They laid with each other, lip locking. He caressed her thighs. Vixen took her bikini off and his trunks. He kissed down her body. From her breasts, to her well-toned body, to her vagina. He tongued her real good. Vixen orgasmed.

"Be gentle with me, baby."

He got on top of her and slowly entered her. He moved slow into her. They lip lock as he went deep.

"Give it to me, baby."

He went deeper. She lip locks him allowing him to go fast. She bounced up and down on him. He rose up to kiss her.

"So amazing, baby." Vixen about have another orgasm as was Chris. He tried to hold on but he shot his load into vixen.

"We need to do this again."

"Of course. Was it good for you?"

"I know next time will be even better."


	32. Episode 30: The Job Interview (S & M)

Double The Pleasure 3

Episode 30: The Job Interview (Sheva & Melody)

A month later, Chris earned a position as lawyer in a law firm. After two weeks, two African American women came in in their black business attire.

"Hello, sir."

"Greetings, ladies! I take it you're here for secretary spots. A few of them got fired after a scandal.

"What kind of scandal?"

"A rape scandal."

"Oh damn!"

"Would you like to start the interview? You kind of arrived late since everyone pretty much left."

"Sure. I'm Sheva Alomar and this is..."

"Melody Jones. I thought I recognized you."

"What gave me away?"

"Those amazing thighs."

"Ooohhh. Somehow I knew they draw attention."

"So what can I learn from you, Miss Alomar?"

"We're actually not here for the interview."

"Then why are you here?"

Sheva began unbuttoning her uniform, revealing her voluptuous figure.

"We're here for you, handsome."

Sheva took his pants off and gave him a nice blowjob. Melody took her outfit off and sat on his desk in front of him. She opened her legs.

"Want a taste, sweetheart?"

Chris took his tongue into Melody's vagina. Sheva stopped and whispered in Melody's ear.

"Give it to him, girl."

Chris got on top and slid into Melody. He kisses her as he pumped deep into her. His hands roamed her thighs, then palmed her breasts.

"Ah, baby! Fuck me! Ah! Ah! Oh my God! Ah! Mmm!"

He went faster. She wrapped her thighs around him, keeping him deep as he pumped hard. He could feel his seed flowing. He groaned loud and shot it into Melody. They kissed.

"Sheva, you're next."

Sheva and Chris lip locked. She lays on his desk on her right side. Chris easily slid into her vagina. He was slow at first but picked up the pace. He kissed her lips.

"Oh baby. You feel so good..."

After a few minutes, she bounced on him. He licked after her breasts. He massaged her thighs. He kissed her neck. He tasted her tongue in a lip lock. She bounced harder. She moaned loud.

"Ah! I'm gonna cum baby!"

"So am I Sheva. Oh you so good baby!"

He shot his load into Sheva.

"So, do we get the job?" Asked Melody.

"Consider yourselves hired!"


	33. Episode 31: Love Conquers Hate (WW)

Double The Pleasure 3

Episode 31: Love Conquers Hate (Wonder Woman)

A few days later, Chris was chilling in the pool after doing "business" with Sheva and Melody. His eyes were closed. 15 minutes later, he opened his eyes to see a woman in the pool with him. She has long black hair, she wears a red bodysuit with a gold breastplate. She also has a gold tiara around her forehead and she has no pants.

"Who are you?"

"I am Diana of Themyscira."

"Why are you here?"

"Starfire told me of you. I need you to come with me."

"Where are we going?"

Without answering his question, Diana, also known as Wonder Woman, send him in a portal to her homeworld of Themyscira. It was beautiful.

"Welcome to Themyscira."

"Amazing."

"Come."

Diana took him into the lake near the royal palace. She strips him of his shirt and shorts. She sees his erection.

"Intriguing. This is what pleased Starfire?"

She touched his bulge. It was hard. Diana began taking her outfit off.

"Show me how you pleased the princess of Tamaran."

They kiss. She wrapped her thighs around him as he entered her vagina with care. He caressed her thighs and licked around her breasts as he went deep with his steady thrusts. Diana moaned loud when he picked the pace. He wasn't sure how long he can last, but Diana moved with him, keeping him deep inside her. He went faster. His seed is ready to go. Both of them moaned as he shot his load into her vagina.

"You showed Starfire your love, as you have shown me."

They lip lock some more. Suddenly...

"Chris? Chris!"

Chris immediately woke up. He sees Melody in front of him in her black and white bikini.

"Melody!"

"Wet dream?"

"Don't judge me."


	34. Episode 32: Spicy Night (Menat)

Double The Pleasure 3

Episode 32: Spicy Night (Menat)

Chris and Melody took a trip to Italy. They see a young purple haired woman with a graduated bob haircut similar to Anna Williams and Tanya of Mortal Kombat, but shorter. She wears her new SFV outfit, a purple outfit, something Egyptian goddesses wear.

"Greetings! I am Menat! Would you like a tour?"

"Thanks! Sure," said Melody.

Menat toured with the couple throughout Italy. They shopped in various stores, ate at a nice restaurant, and found a hotel room for the weekend. At night, Chris and Melody were in bed lip locking when they heard a knock at the door. Chris opened and it was Menat.

"Hello."

"Greetings, Chris."

"What can I do for you?"

She was eyeing his erection. He forgot he was naked "I'm sorry, Menat."

She looked at him with lust. "Can I touch it?"

He dropped his towel. He was hard. Menat touched it.

"Come on in, Menat."

Melody was naked as well. Menat was gently stroking him. Melody whispered in her ear.

"You ever gave a blowjob before?"

"No. What is it?"

"Allow me."

Melody took Chris's member and gave him a slow blowjob. Menat watched as Melody picked up the pace. After a few minutes, she stopped. "Try it."

Menat took it slowly in her mouth. He could tell there's some hesitation, but she managed to take the tip in her mouth. Melody touched Menat's vagina.

"I can tell you're a virgin."

"How did you know?"

"You wanted to know what a blowjob is, right?"

"You got a point. But I can already see his future with you, Melody. Peace and love."

"I really love him. Go ahead, girl."

Menat continued. After a few minutes, she was able to adapt to it and packed up some. She stopped and stripped her outfit off. Absolutely gorgeous.

"I'm ready, Chris. Please, be gentle."

He kissed her and got on top. He guided his cock to her entrance and eased his way in. The tip barely entered her. He wanted to make sure there was no pain. Melody lip locks her. The tip made its way in, but he was cautious. Melody licked around Menat's breasts. She pushed her hips to meet him.

"Go ahead, Chris."

He slowly went in. He caressed her smooth thighs. After a few more minutes, he began thrusting into her. Chris kissed her sweet purple lips and managed to get deep. She wrapped her legs around him. He kept his movements as comfortable as he can.

"Ah, Chris. You're so good inside me. Please, give it to me!"

He picked up the pace. No longer was there any pain, just pure pleasure. After a few minutes, she held him close, lip locking him. She bounced on him. Menat moaned loud. He caressed her body, and kissed her neck, causing her to bounce hard.

"Baby, I'm coming."

"Let me feel it, baby. Please!"

Chris shot his load into Menat.

"So, how was he?"

"So amazing..."

Menat got dressed. "You ok, Menat?"

"I am. I would not mind doing it again, handsome."

Menat kissed him and left. Chris turned around and sees Melody, arms crossed with a smile.

"So, how was she?"

"Real good. Even for a virgin."

Melody kissed him. "You were so good."

She dropped the blanket, revealing her nakedness. "You want this chocolate, daddy?"

Chris always admired Melody's stunning good looks. It doesn't hurt that he loves chocolate, either.

"Bend that ass over," he whispered to her. He kissed her.

Melody went back to bed and got on all fours. "Come and get it, daddy." She licked her lips. He got behind her and entered her. He started slow and easy. Earlier, they were lip locking, naked under the covers. Now, Chris is taking Melody from behind in a nice comfortable pace. Melody loved the way he was handling her. He massaged her breasts and went deeper. Melody moaned loud as her lover continued giving her ass some love. He massaged that sweet loving ass.

"You love this ass, do you, daddy?"

"Yes, I do, baby."

Ten minutes later, he was on top of her. He pumped into Melody at a comfortable pace. They lip lock with absolute passion. He touched her everywhere. Melody leaned her head back in ecstasy as he kept his thrusts deep without the need for speed or power. This is about loving his woman, giving her a night of great sex without going too crazy. Melody certainly admired that about him. Melody moaned under her breath at the amazing feeling of this man inside her. When they kissed she rolled, ending up on top. She moved her hips back and forth. He caressed her well-toned body and can feel how deep he is inside her. His hands went under her thighs as he rose up. She placed her left arm around him. She looked into his eyes. There was pure love.

"My sweet Melody, I love you so much, baby."

"I love you too, Chris. This is the night I always wanted. Us, under the covers..." She bounced on him. "Oh Chris, ah! Ah! Ah baby! Oh yes! I love having you inside me. I don't care how much money you have. All I care about is your deepest love for me. Come inside me, daddy."

"But you'll..."

"I cannot get pregnant, daddy. My tubes were cut after I was raped. Chris, ah! Ah! Baby! I'm about to..."

"Me too, my lady!"

Melody went faster. "Ah! Oh my God! Ah!"

Chris groaned loud as he shot his seed into her vagina.

"I love you, Chris. Remember what I said, no matter the woman you give your penis to, just know that I will be there to watch you give it to her. I can guarantee that you'll want me afterwards."

"My chocolate lady."

"My vanilla cookie."

They laid down under the covers, lip locking the night away.


	35. Episode 33: Striptease (J, T & M)

Double The Pleasure 3

Episode 33: Striptease (Jade, Tanya and Melody)

A week later, Chris went to a club after a terrible day at work. He had a few shots of whiskey before a striptease show took place. Chris looked at the first woman. An African American woman wearing black and white bikini split down the middle. He recognized that bikini. She was also wearing a black leather jacket and party sunglasses. Her hair was in a curly fashion and blows a kiss.

"Melody?"

Melody sees Chris. The other two women approach her. Jade and Tanya in their mk4 and 9 attires.

"Chris!"

The men were hooting like idiots, especially when Melody. One guy came up to her.

"Sup, baby? Why don't you wrap them thighs around me?"

Jade stood in front of him. Chris was walking towards Melody.

"Look, pervert," said Jade. "This woman is happily spoken for!"

"Oh yeah? Where he at?"

"Right here!"

"Yo, man! This white dude fell for a ho!"

Chris wanted to attack him, but he heard stories of hate crime and racism.

"Who are you calling a ho, asshole?"

"You, bitch!"

That was it. He got his ass whipped, which resulted in their gig ruined by this clown. Chris took Melody and the girls home. Melody was crying.

"What the hell were you doing at the club?"

"I was given a gig along with Jade and Tanya. It was supposed to be a striptease session, but some prick ruined it."

"We're really sorry, Chris," said Tanya.

"I didn't know you were a stripper."

"I'm not."

"It was my idea," said Jade. "She only wanted to do it, knowing you would come to the club and see her. I'm terribly sorry..."

"Listen, baby. You knew the risks of having perverted eyes on you, and yes, I came by to relieve myself of today's work. To be honest, seeing you perform, especially in your bikini..."

"Would that turn you on, baby?"

"Yea, it would. I'd be loving you all night long."

Melody smiled. "I'd be loving you too, daddy."

Jade and Tanya looked at each other in surprise.

"That's right, ladies. Maybe we should give him a personal striptease at his home?"

"Think you can handle it, Chris?" Asked Jade.

"I'm down!" He touched Melody's thigh. "As long as my lady is saved for last.

"Chris, I'd be sucking your sweet cock, take it deep in my pussy, and keep it there for the remainder of the night. I want to see you loving these two lovely ladies too."

Jade and Tanya looked at him with lust in their eyes. Chris's heart was beating fast. He's about to have a night of pure Bliss, not only with Melody, but with Jade and Tanya as well. As they entered the house, Melody kissed him.

"Have a seat, daddy. Tonight, I will show you why they call me "Madam Melody."

Chris sat down. Jade and Tanya walked in, stood in front of him, and stripped naked. Jade took his pants off, stroked his member gently and gave him a nice blowjob. Tanya lip looked him. Melody sat across him on the other couch, legs crossed like Sharon Stone in Basic Instinct. Jade deepthroats him. Tanya deeptongues him. After a few minutes, Jade straddles him.

"Get ready, baby."

Jade takes him into her vagina. They kiss as she moved her hips slowly. She started bouncing on him. Tanya massaged Jade's bosoms from behind. He licked around her nipples. He massaged that ass as well.

"Oh, Chris, ah! Ah! Oh baby!"

She went faster. He caressed her thick thighs and pumped deep into her. But his seed was ready. She bounced harder on him, forcing him to release himself into her.

"Mmm, amazing. Would you take care of Tanya?"

Him and Tanya lip locked for five minutes before entering her. He was easy with her because of her tightness. Eventually he was able to deepen his thrusts but still kept a comfortable pace. He looked in her eyes and there was pure Bliss. A few minutes later, she laid on her right side, allowing her to experience a new position called "spooning" with his chest in full contact with her back. He pumped into her with her left leg up, giving him full access. He caressed her breasts and went deeper. Tanya moaned under her breath. They kissed deeply before she felt his seed shot into her.

"That was amazing, baby. Was that good for you?"

"You know it, Tanya."

Later, Jade and Tanya were picked up by their friend Kitana after kissing Melody goodbye. After that, she turned to Chris. Her hand went down to her vagina and caressed it. She looked at him with lust.

"Follow me."

They are in the shower, lip locking. She placed her hands on the wall, ready for Chris. He entered her slow and easy. Her body close to his as he pumped deep into her. Her legs were separated, which gave him more to work with. He played with her voluptuous body. She moaned in pure bliss. He gave her a few powerful pumps in her. Melody moaned in ecstasy. He then went faster.

"Daddy! I wanna feel your wonderful seed deep inside me! Ah! Ah! Oh daddy!"

"My sweet Melody. Ask and you shall receive!"

He grunted as he shot his load deep into her. They kissed, but he remained deep inside her.

"Chris, was it good for you?"

"You bet it was."

"Mmm."


	36. Chapter 34: A Vampire Dream (Nitara)

Double The Pleasure 3

Episode 34: A Vampire Dream (Nitara)

During a stormy night, Chris and Melody were sleeping together. Chris started dreaming. The dream took place in a forest bathed by the moonlight. He was alone. Suddenly, without warning, Chris was knocked out. He was then collected. He soon found himself on a bed. He look around. He was inside a tower it seems.

"Greetings, mortal."

He found a woman entering the tower. She was wearing a brown outfit that revealed her body and cleavage covered by her black bra with white dots. She has black underwear and brown thigh boots. She also has white geisha make-up on her face and tattoos on her thighs. Finally, she has bat wings.

"Who are you?"

"I am Nitara," she said in a sensually British accent. "Quite handsome."

She walks towards him, swaying her hips along the way.

"What are you...?

"Silence, pheasant. You are my toy to play with. Now..."

Nitara stripped him of his shorts, revealing his hard member.

"Mmm. So nice and big..."

She licked her lips and made quick work on it with a blowjob. Chris grunted loud, hoping she didn't bite it off. She deepthroats it like a pro. She was careful not to scrape it with her teeth. She went faster. He grunted loud as his seed was shot in her mouth. She stroked to keep it hard. She stripped naked and straddles him.

"You will be mine once I'm done with you."

Having no idea what she meant, he could feel her smooth vagina taking him in. Once she was deep enough, he caressed her thighs. She leans in towards him and kisses him. She began moving her hips slowly. He massaged her breasts, forcing her to bounce on him. Nitara moaned loud, loving his touch. He rose up to kiss her neck and pumped with her.

"Faster, boy!"

He did, pumping faster. Five minutes later, he fucked her on the wall. His hands under her thighs, they lip lock. He massaged that ass as well. Nitara continued moaning as he went harder. After a few minutes, she laid him back down and bounced harder. She leaned in again, sending his seed is ready.

"Close your eyes, darling."

He did. She moved her head towards his neck.

"Come inside me, handsome."

She then sank her teeth into his neck, causing him to scream as he shot his load in her vagina. When she was done, she stayed on him.

"You may open your eyes."

He did, showing his eyes, which much different than normal. They were bloodshot red. That's when Chris woke screaming, causing Melody to woke up.

"Chris! Are you ok, baby?"

He was breathing hard.

"Sorry about that. Just had a nightmare."

They kissed. "It's ok, baby."

He slept again, this time with Melody laying on his chest.


	37. Chapter 35: Rev It Up (Revy)

Double The Pleasure 3

Episode 35: Rev It Up (Revy)

The next day, Chris was at the bar playing pool when he saw a young woman being harassed by 3 guys. Shes wearing a black sleeveless shirt, short jean shorts, unbuttoned, held by a belt, brown hair in a ponytail. She was punched in the face. The 3 men tried to rip her shorts off when Chris sprung into action and fought them off. It turned into a bar brawl. The girl joined them. Eventually, the police arrived and arrested nearly everyone. Chris and the girl managed to escape.

"Thanks for the help."

"You ok?"

"I'm used to it. Who are you?"

"I'm Chris."

"Rebecca, but people call me Revy."

"I see."

"You look like you work out."

"Oh I do."

"You work out with black woman, what's her name... Melody, right?"

"You know her?"

"We sparred together on the weekends."

"I heard you're dating her. You're hitting that ass?"

"You... know?"

Revy grabbed his member. "You can tell me, big boy."

"Yes I am."

Revy stroked it in his shorts. "Come with me."

Revy took Chris to the back of her car and gave him a blowjob. She deepthroats him after five minutes and then stopped to strip naked.

"Time to rev it up."

She kissed him hard as she took into her vagina. They never stopped lip locking as she bounced on him.

"Ah! Melody was right! Your cock is amazing! Ah! Hah! Oh fuck me! Fuck me!"

He pumped hard into her. He massaged her thighs and went faster.

"Ah! AAAHHHH! Oh god you're so fucking good! Fuck me! Don't stop!"

He never did slow down. He nailed the pussy good. She bounced harder in him.

"Come in my fucking pussy! Come, baby! Come! Ah! Ah! Oh God, ah ah hah ah ah ah! Oh shit!"

Chris grunted as he blasted his seed into her vagina.

"You... We will do this again. I'll be thinking of you and your sweet dick. Oh yeah, were fucking again, very soon."


	38. Chapter 36: The Fashion Show (S, MR & M)

Double The Pleasure 3

Episode 36: The Fashion Show (Sheva, Master Raven & Melody)

Chris was at home after work and saw a commercial of a fashion show this weekend. It would be hosted by none other than Melody Jones. It was Friday night and Chris visited the show. There were three women, one of them was Melody. The other two he recognized, Sheva Alomar and Master Raven. The show began. Master Raven started first. She wore a white bikini, her long hair down, angel wings connected to a white choker and white leg warmers. Sheva came out in clubbin skin from Resident Evil 5, but modified as a see thru, with blue stars covering her pearls, a silver wig, and a black thong. Finally, Melody came out in mummy wraps, similar to Mileena's costume in MK9, and Menat's battle costume in Street Fighter 5, but the wraps covered her breasts except the cleavage is still shown as well as a wrapped thong. Two hours after the show, Chris was looking for Melody. He found her in a changing room, with Sheva and Master Raven making out and licking her pussy. He hid from outside.

"Chris, get your sexy white ass in here," said Melody.

He hesitantly entered. Melody walked up to him and kissed him.

"I knew you were looking for me."

They are all naked.

"Did you enjoy the show, handsome?" Asked Sheva.

"I did."

"Have a seat. I'll take care of you."

Sheva pushed him down lightly with her fingers.

"Pants off, right now."

Master Raven and Melody were lip locking as Sheva took Chris in her mouth.

Melody kissed down Raven's voluptuous body all the way to her vagina. She moaned her name while Melody played with her breasts. Chris and Sheva kissed as she straddled him and and slowly took her into her vagina.

"Ready, baby?"

"Yes, Sheva." She moved slowly. His hands went to her thighs as she took him deep. You could hear Master Raven moaning loud as she orgasmed. Sheva bounced lightly, not wanting him to come quick. She moaned using her breath. He palms her breasts. Melody came behind her and kisses her.

"Take him real good."

Sheva lip locks her as she bounced faster. Chris moaned as he caressed Sheva's gorgeous body. He rose up to kiss Melody. Sheva held him close as he pumped into her. He licked her tits.

"Sheva, I'm coming, baby."

"Oh yes! Cum inside me! Ahhh!"

Chris shot his load into Sheva.

"Your night has only begun, daddy. Now, Raven needs you."

He sees Master Raven in all her ebony glory, enticing him to come to her. Sheva kissed him and got off him. He walked up to Raven. She opened her legs.

"Come and get it, daddy."

He kissed her and slowly entered her vagina. They lip locked as he moved deep in her. He licked her tits and rubbed her thighs. He pumped harder into her. Sheva and Melody were lip locking and touching each other. Chris went faster. Raven moaned loud.

"Oh, daddy. Don't stop, daddy. I want you and Melody to go home and fuck each other good."

He went deeper, palming her breasts. After a few minutes, he took Raven from behind. He smacked that ass good. His thrusts went into overdrive until he finally feels his seed ready to come out. He kept ramming that ass until he blasted his seed deep into Raven's vagina.

An hour later, Chris and Melody took both Sheva and Raven back to their places. Melody looks at him with lust. His night is far from over.😉


	39. Episode 37: Save the Best For Last (M)

Double The Pleasure 3

Episode 37: Save The Best For Last (Melody)

On their way back home, Melody was massaging Chris's member. They finally got to the house but didn't bother to get inside. Instead, Melody stripped her clothes off and enticed him to come to her on the back seat. They lip locked for a while until she reaches his member and gave him a nice blowjob. Chris closed his eyes feeling the savory warmth of this woman. Ten minutes later, she straddles him and rides him slowly, taking him deep into her vagina. She didn't go too crazy, as she wants him to bask in the glory of her vagina massaging his member. She took him deep. He licked around her breasts and caressed her thighs. She bounced. The sex got hotter between them. She moaned loud as she bounced hard. Chris loved this woman and it definitely showed. No words were needed to describe the love displayed here. It didn't take Chris very long until he felt his seed shooting inside Melody's vagina. She screamed in ecstasy as she too orgasmed. They kiss passionately. Chris knows this woman loves him, and the feeling was on his part. They then went into the house and went to sleep. Melody cuddled with Chris, never leaving his embrace. He loved Melody, not just for her incredible beauty and sex appeal, but for her entirely. And Melody can say exactly the same.

The End.


End file.
